


[Wolfverse] Alpha Match 2 : Mender

by jade_lil



Series: Wolfverse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Answering this mate-call was Jun’s sort-of last chance to prove to himself – and to his father, his family – that he didn’t need their help. He was going to find his mate on his own, build his own family outside that pack. He was going to prove himself worthy of a mate’s bite, and he was going to do it on his own way, his own terms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [pluvie_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvie_27/gifts).



> Second part of Wolfverse. This one's focused solely on Sakumoto

Jun wasn’t normally this spontaneous.   
  
Though there were times he did make some last-minute decisions that screwed up his life more than he wished they didn’t but those were honestly few and far in between stupidities that Jun certainly wouldn’t want to be reminded of anymore.   
  
And those were the reasons why Jun told himself he would try and plan things ahead of time, make sure he wouldn’t get caught in the middle of any stupid mess, again, but he guessed it couldn’t be helped.  
  
Answering this mate-call was his sort-of last chance to prove to himself – and to his father – that he didn’t need their help. He was going to find his mate on his own, build his own family outside that pack. He was going to prove himself worthy of a mate’s bite, and he was going to do it on his own way, his own terms.   
  
And he wasn’t going to allow anyone to stop him.  
  
“You look nervous,” he told the tiny man sitting next to him. They were here for more than an hour and yet there was still no sign of the Alpha or the men they were supposed to be paired with. “Is it your first time?”  
  
“Is it yours?” the tiny man bit back; Jun tilted his head and took one, long look at the man and grinned. He couldn’t do that earlier, obviously since they were all hurrying to get here. Even making small talks was a little difficult because it was awfully clear that the four of them were all pretty nervous.   
  
Jun heard that most mate calls turned out to be disasters. Alphas are supposed to be good in pairing wolves, just by seeing them, but even Jun was aware that not all Alphas are capable of that. Only those that are exceptionally gifted are capable of pairing wolves that are destined to be together forever but even then, Jun wasn’t so sure.  
  
He’d heard and personally witnessed wolves fleeing the matching ceremony just before they were given the bite, and that was never a lovely sight.  
  
“Not really,” he chuckled. It was obvious that it was the tiny man’s first time joining one but was trying hard not to show it. “This is my fourth time.”  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
Jun ignored the obvious mocking tone; he figured the man was just nervous.   
  
“Where are you from, by the way?” he asked; he could literally hear the pounding of the man’s heart from the short distance. _That nervous?_ “I’m from Tokyo.” He said, answering his own question.  
  
“I’m from the moon,”   
  
Jun chuckled. “You’re funny, aren’t you?”  
  
“Ha ha.”  
  
“Seriously –“  
  
“Alright, people, listen up,” a voice came up, startling everyone. Jun sat up straight - it was obvious that the voice belonged to the Alpha – and mentally reminded himself why he was here.  
  
_Yeah, he could do this._  
  
“I’m pretty sure you all know why you’re here,” the Alpha said as he walked, boots crunching the stones he was walking on, past the path leading up to the benches that the four of them were occupying. Jun had too little chance to survey the area – he was trying to avoid any sort of distractions – but found himself quietly appraising the overall interior of the house they’re in at the moment.  
  
Jun wasn’t even sure this was a house. It might as well be just some kind of receiving area for visitors, what with the lack of furniture aside from the L-shaped sofa the four of them were occupying, and the life-sized painting of a pug hanging at the adjacent wall. The walls were painted off-white as was the door where the Alpha came out from, and Jun’s attention riveted from the spot his feet were resting on to the stony path leading to the door outside and found the sight so oddly beautiful, despite himself.  
  
A stony path inside a house? Surely a very clever idea.  
  
“Let’s begin, shall we?” the Alpha asked, at the same time he stepped forward and stood in front of the tiny man sitting next to Jun. Jun inhaled slowly, to calm himself.  
  
"So, Ninomiya Kazunari, is it?" asked the Alpha; Jun watched the tiny man nod his head in answer. Ninomiya, huh.   
  
“Yes, Alpha,” the guy said. Jun saw the Alpha’s lips twitched as if he was about to say something but stopped when the door he came from opened for the second time and three gorgeous fellas in loose V-necked shirts and equally loose ripped jeans strode in. Jun blinked, not because he was currently surveying the guys and wishing his inner wolf was present enough to point out which guy he would end up paired with, but because he was confused.  
  
_Three wolves? But there are four of them here and Jun was sure that the mate call was for a four-member pack. What the hell does this mean?_  
  
“Where the fuck is Ohno?” the Alpha grumbled. Jun blinked. Oh, so there’s another one?  
  
“Hiding,” the shortest guy with arms that were made for hugging and lips that made Jun’s own dry muttered, before he followed it with, “as usual.”   
  
“Well, someone better be kind enough to drag his ass out here before I do it myself,” the Alpha grumbled though nobody moved to obey as if it was already a common occurrence. Jun frowned and watched from his peripherals as the Alpha took approximately two minutes assessing Ninomiya, thumb stroking his chin and humming under his breath before it was over.   
  
The Alpha stood in front of him, took one good look at him and nodded his head. Jun was certain that he didn’t need to experience the shift to realize that his inner wolf was agitated.  
  
“Sakurai,” the Alpha called, beckoning the person with the delicious arms and equally-delicious biceps, over. “come here and take your mate with you.”  
  
Jun stood up and breathed.   
  
_Here we go._  
  
  
+++  
  
“Are these your bags?” Sho asked. He wasn’t sure if that was the case so it was better to confirm first. Though judging with how every single one those five bags was of purple color, it was not hard to guess.  
  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Sho glanced behind him to find Matsumoto – his mate – frowning.   
  
“What do you mean?” asked Sho, taking his gaze back. Damn it, Alpha had chosen him a mate who looked like perfection personified. From the man’s well-groomed eyebrows, perfectly-sculpted nose, cheekbones, his lips. Even from the distance, Sho could spot the beauty mark on the man’s upper lip, could feel himself harden at the thought of running his tongue over it.  
  
“I had to leave most of my stuff back home,” his mate explained as he grabbed two of what seemed to be lightest of the five bags, “while I sold the others. These are all I’ve left. The things I can’t live without.”  
  
Sho nodded, though he couldn’t really understand the merits of collecting that much stuff. He had very few clothes and shoes himself, and the only thing he considered important are his phone, his laptop and his books.   
  
He took the biggest bag and almost stumbled forward trying to hitch it over his shoulder.   
  
“Woah!” he grumbled as his mate very clearly chuckled behind him. “What the hell is this? Your entire house?”  
  
“No, they’re my shoes.”  
  
“You’re kidding,”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Sho turned and realized his mate was smiling, though he looked obviously embarrassed.   
  
  
“Right,” Sho said, shaking his head. So his mate was someone who was fond of shoes, and maybe clothes too, good to know.  
  
At least he knew now what to do with that spare room he had in his house.  
  
+++  
  
He put the bags down on the couch and turned around, taking the ones his mate was carrying, putting them down, too. He tried not to stare so much, even though there’s so much to see.   
  
“Would you like anything to drink?” he asked, rearranging the bags even though he didn’t have to. “Or eat?”  
  
“I’m not hungry.”  
  
Right. He turned to find his mate surveying his place like he couldn’t decide whether to be disgusted, worried, or both. Sho couldn’t exactly blame him. He had at least tried his very best to clean up the mess that normally made up his living room floor but he guessed shoving them under the couch to hide them didn’t help much.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Are you tired, then? Do you want me to show you where you could sleep instead–“  
  
“I would rather have you bite me first and foremost, if you don’t mind.” his mate said, tugging his shirt collar and exposing the milky white skin underneath. The wolf within Sho roared in agreement, nudging the human part of him to step aside.  
  
Sho shrugged. He figured this was what’s customary anyway.   
  
“Oh, sure,” Sho agreed, eyeing the patch of skin bared to him. His fangs descended without realizing it, his mouth watered as his mate walked the short distance to the couch.   
  
“Shall we do it standing or -?”  
  
Sho tilted his head, trying to regulate his breathing. He could smell his mate’s scent – the cologne he’s wearing and the vague but still-mostly there smell of cigarette in his breath – and the wolf within him whimpered, obviously prompting him to hurry things along.  
  
Sho gave his mate a quick once over and grimaced at the fact that the other man was taller than him by a few centimeters. He shook his head.   
  
“No, sit down.”  
  
“Okay.” His mate agreed. “Um, is it okay if I take my shirt off first? This one’s my favorite and I don’t want to ruin it when blood starts oozing out of me, you know?” his mate said, though he was already doing it. Sho didn’t know what else to say and just nodded his head, watching his mate undress in front of him.  
  
Damn, that body, feeling his cock lengthening in his pants. He could stare at his mate’s body forever, could imagine running his fingertips, his lips, his tongue over and across the expanse of that soft skin tirelessly.   
  
Damn.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
Huh? “What?” he mumbled, confused. He was still staring, still imagining his mouth marking his mate’s skin all the fuck over.  
  
“The bite,” his mate said, pointing at the spot below his right collarbone. Sho blinked, barely able to keep himself from shifting right then to allow the wolf access to his mate this early, and closed his eyes to calm himself.  
  
Once he had better control of himself, he nodded, opened his eyes and moved, pushing his mate down on the couch and shoving his legs apart before settling himself in between. He eyed the spot he would mark, held his mate’s arms to keep him in place and leaned down to lick the spot tenderly at first.  
  
The sound his mate made then was part-surprising and equal-parts arousing, and Sho found himself repeating the action three more times before he tightened his hold around his mate, as warning.  
  
“I’m ready,” his mate breathed, shakily, huskily; Sho found himself thrusting into his mate’s hip, his cock hard as he sunk his teeth against his mate’s soft skin, tasting blood and marking that spot his.  
  
_Mine_ …the human and wolf part of him growled in unison as Sho closed his eyes and sunk his fangs deeper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jun felt his mate’s hard cock digging against his hip at the same time he was given the bite.  
  
His back arched, skin tingling in combined pain and arousal. “Ahh –“ he groaned, fingers automatically flying to his mate’s hair and tugging.   
  
It should be awkward – it was awkward – that they were both feeling somewhat aroused given the circumstances but somehow, it was difficult to think beyond what they were supposed to feel when their own bodies were sure acting on their own.  
  
Jun felt his mate’s tongue circled the wound, and Jun jerked and moaned as if he was feeling that gentle stroke against his genitals. His dick lengthened in his pants, his hips automatically jerking, seeking friction.  
  
“G-God –“  
  
His mate seemed like he was moving on autopilot as well, because the next time Jun blinked, his mate’s lips have somehow began its downward trail towards Jun’s chest, mouthing at one of Jun’s hard nipples while his hands alternated between squeezing Jun’s hip and touching Jun’s cock through his pants.  
  
Jun shivered at the sensation hitting him from different directions. He drew out a sharp breath and grabbed his mate’s jaw, framing his face as his hips jutted upwards.   
  
“You want to do me?” he grunted, letting his mate’s face go in favor of reaching down and behind him, cupping his mate’s ass. His mate looked a little disoriented, but he was letting out a growl that was somewhat both aroused and confused when Jun squeezed his butt repeatedly.   
  
“It’s the choice between fucking me or getting off me, wolf, so what is it,” Jun grumbled, already wishing his mate would grab the second. He’s fucking hard it was borderline painful, and it didn’t help that despite the fact that he was still not sure what in hell was going through his mate’s head, Jun wanted him.   
  
And Jun wanted him inside him now. As soon as possible.   
  
His mate simply grunted, then kneeled up and was grabbing Jun’s designer pants and tugging it off him in one swift movement. Jun moaned, helping out by kicking the offending fabric all the way off.   
  
For a moment, no one spoke. Jun realized he was being looked at when he raised his head and found his mate staring him down. Jun snickered quietly to himself. “Your turn,” he said, prompting.   
  
His mate blinked before he, too, was tugging his shirt off. “Oh. Right,” he said; Jun smiled, amused, then gaped, completely floored the moment his mate threw his shirt carelessly aside and started on his pants.   
  
“Shit.” Jun cursed under his breath, only vaguely able to keep himself from reaching out to touch.   
  
Damn, his mate had the body of a fucking god.   
  
Then Jun mistakenly followed the trail of those stubborn hairs peeping from the waistband of his mate’s boxers at the same time his mate tugged the thing down and Jun’s throat ached, his mouth dry.  
  
Holy fucking shit.  
  
“Holy crap,” he shivered, swallowed hard when his mate took two steps forward and ducked. Jun at least found the brains to point at his mate’s feet.   
  
“Take your socks off, you oaf,” he said, realizing he had his hand wrapped around himself when his mate batted it away while he toed off his socks. Then he was on Jun, hands on Jun’s hips and flipping Jun over on his stomach in the same hurried movement. “Oof –“  
  
“Sorry,” his mate apologized, but he sure didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. Jun would have scoffed at the other man for it but any and all thoughts of complaints were wiped out of his brain when his mate simply ducked down and breached Jun’s body in a way that left Jun breathless.   
  
“Oh shit –“ his mate’s tongue retracted, only to return immediately after with a vengeance. Jun was left shaking when the tips breached his hole, barely feeling his mate’s hands on his buttcheeks, shoving them apart.   
  
“Give me more,” his mate murmured, humming, breathe warm against Jun’s ass. He never had it this good and he swore that every wet slide of his mate’s tongue brought Jun closer to the edge too soon.   
  
“Stop,” he moaned, bracing himself up and wriggling his hips. It was a warning as much as it was a plea as he forced his head sideways so he could look at his mate. “Quit doing that or I’m done in a second.”  
  
“But –“   
  
“Do you want to fuck me with your cock or not? Otherwise I’ll just let you tongue-fuck me and come all by myself here then you’d have to take care of yourself afterwards. Your choice.”  
  
His mate blinked rapidly but otherwise said nothing. But then he was lowering himself down, hands on either of Jun’s hips and re-arranging Jun’s body on the couch in answer.   
  
Jun hissed when two of his mate’s fingers found their way inside Jun’s body without warning, one arm branded around Jun’s waist to keep him in place. The painful burn was temporary because soon his mate’s fingers were hitting that spot inside Jun that had him shaking within seconds.   
  
It’s so good, but it’s still not enough. Jun needed more.   
  
“That’s enough, I’m ready,” Jun murmured, breathless; he was on all fours by the time his mate had positioned himself behind Jun, one hand on his dick and the other on Jun’s hip to steady him. “Come on, come on.”  
  
“M-Matsumoto-san, I –“  
  
“Fuck me, come on.” Jun hissed; his mate pushed in, all the way to the hilt and Jun barely kept himself from screaming.  
  
  
+++  
  
The wolf within Sho wailed.   
  
He stilled himself, eyes scanning his mate’s back from where he was. Sticky with sweat but still so damn beautiful that just the thought of fucking him every goddamn chance Sho got made his cock throb. He was already inside Matsumoto and yet he still couldn’t believe it, still couldn’t believe his luck.   
  
He was only asked for a bite ten minutes ago, and now he had his dick shoved inside his mate’s ass, while he was being asked to get on with the fucking. Surely, Sho must have done something so wonderful in his past life to be given such wonderful privilege in this lifetime.   
  
“God damn, what are you waiting for, the fucking Christmas or something?!”  
  
“Uh –“  
  
“Move it, wolf.” His mate urged, wriggling his hips. The wolf within Sho screamed. Fine, fine.  
  
Sho did.   
  
And it was fucking heaven.  
  
He and his wolf grunted in unison, his eyes locked on his mate’s back, his shoulders, watching the way his mate’s shoulderblades shift with each of Sho’s forward thrusts. He was fucking his mate so hard now that the only sounds he could hear were the sounds of their bodies coming together, his balls smacking against his mate’s ass and the occasional ragged pants coming out of their lips.   
  
It was so good, so damn good, and Sho told his mate as much with another forward thrust, ending it with a  roll that had his mate shaking in answer.  
  
“Harder, come on.”  
  
Sho gave in, concentrating on the sounds his mate was making; he was close, but there was no way he was going to come before his mate, even if it killed him.  
  
“Close, close, oh fuck –“ his mate keened, and Sho leaned down, hips still pumping relentlessly into his mate.   
  
“I’ll make you come, Matsumoto-san,” he breathed, “I swear I can. Do you want me to?”  
  
He swore his mate trembled, his inner muscles clamping around Sho that it almost made Sho stumble.   
  
Fuck.  
  
“Do it,” his mate gritted, moaning.  
  
Sho nodded and went back up, hands on either side of his mate’s hips.   
  
“I will,” he said.   
  
++  
  
Jun was certain this was going to be huge.  
  
He’d never been fucked like this – sure those few times he went to bed with the few guys he dated before had been nothing but satisfying, but somehow, this was different. Jun could feel it down to the marrow of his bones, down to every nerve-ending in his body that his mate was doing everything perfectly. From the way he’d touched Jun, the way he knew where to angle his thrusts without Jun directing him.  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah,”   
  
“Close, oh shit!” he screamed, and it felt like he was exploding. His mate hit the perfect spot and that was it, Jun throwing his head in pleasure he was certain he was screaming but no voice came out, barely aware of the answering warmth spreading inside him as his mate’s thrusts broke into a sprint, once, twice, before everything stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Heavy,” his mate mumbled, voice gruff and husky. All Sho wanted was to stay where he was, suspended above his mate with his still half-hard cock shoved inside his mate’s ass.    
  
Too bad because he couldn’t, and that was that.    
  
“Sorry,” he returned, pushing himself up on his elbow, careful not to jostle his mate too much as he moved away. Forgetting the fact that he still had his cock buried inside his mate’s body, they groaned in unison the second he pulled out, stomach clenching at the way his body reacted at the feeling of his dick pulling itself out forcefully out of his mate’s body, to the sight of debauchery he left on his mate’s skin.   
  
“Please tell me you’re planning on getting me something to clean up, at least,” his mate grumbles, effectively breaking his thoughts and prompting him into action, pulling himself upright and swearing quietly to himself realizing he’s hard, again.   
  
“Sorry,” was all he could manage before he forced himself away, tearing his gaze from his mate as he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows with a grunt.   
  
++   
  
Jun sighed.    
  
Talk about finding a savage for a mate, he thought warily, wiping the mess he made off his skin with a grimace. He looked down at himself, tried to shift into a somewhat sitting position, and groaned.   
  
He could barely sit without wincing, feeling so loose, so dirty, and the gaping feeling his mate’s cock left in him was enough to make him want to slide his fingers into himself just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it.    
  
The back of his thighs was stiff and aching, and he didn’t even need to check his waist to know that there were fingernails marks there left by his mate. His body was soaked with sweat, and in other times, the fact would have been enough to make him regret ever sleeping with anyone but that was honestly not the case this time.   
  
Just the memory of how he urged his mate on earlier made everything about the encounter all the more real that he could feel his spine tingle thinking of it, and Jun knew that if given the chance, his mate could have fucked him endless and he would have allowed it, he was certain of it.    
  
He could barely feel his legs, his thighs, and he knew that if he tried to stand up now, he’d end up kissing the floor instead. He’d never been fucked this hard (and admittedly good) before, and he guessed there was always a first to everything.   
  
“Here you go,” his mate came back with the cloth – wet, by the looks of it – and Jun internally groaned at the sight of his mate’s cock, hard and erect against his belly.    
  
_ Savage _ , he reminded himself as he averted his gaze.    
  
He took the cloth with minimum grace and started wiping himself with it, as his mate stood idly by. Jun wished he’d go away, or at least put something on to cover his glaring manhood.   
  
“Don’t –“ his mate mumbled and it effectively threw Jun’s concentration off, enough to make him raise his head, gaze subtly traveling from his mate’s cock to his face.    
  
He must be frowning because the next time he blinked, his mate had his lips pursed, hand hovered close to Jun’s face.    
  
“You’re…biting on it. I – be careful.”   
  
“What?”   
  
His mate reached over, thumb touching his lip; Jun did the same and realized that his fangs have descended and were biting on his lower lip.   
  
_ Fangs? _   
  
“What the hell?” he cursed, stared down at his bloodied finger.   
  
“It’s starting,” his mate said.    
  
He blinked. “What is?”   
  
“The shift,” his mate said, “probably any minute now.”   
  
“What?” Jun groaned, then tried to stand up; he wobbled, dizzy, feeling his mate’s hands on his shoulders to steady him. “No, I’m… I’m not ready yet. Are you sure?”   
  
“Pretty much,” his mate said; he was suddenly close, too close, fingers on Jun’s jaw. “I think you’re a moon shifter, so just calm down and breathe, Matsumoto-san.”   
  
“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when I – oh shit, what is that!”   
  
His mate cupped his jaw, his other hand gripping Jun’s arm to help him up. “You’re shifting,” his mate said, voice steady as was his hand helping Jun up. “let’s go.” His mate said, arm worming around him firmly.   
  
Jun groaned but otherwise complied. His lips felt swollen – he was probably biting on it without him realizing it – and every single part of him ached.    
  
His spine rippled fiercely he found his mate kneeling on the floor to catch him; something was fiercely trying to pop out of him and Jun wondered if he was going to end up torn in pieces once he allowed it.    
  
“You have to let him out, Matsumoto-san,” his mate said, fingers smoothing the hair away from his eyes; Jun’s breath stuttered out of him, his skin heated.    
  
“I’m – oh fuck, it hurts!”    
  
His mate’s hands framed his face, asking him to focus. Jun did his best though it required so much effort not to end up screaming instead.    
  
“Look at me,” his mate said, “Matsumoto-san, look at me.”   
  
“It hurts,” he whined; “I – make it stop, please.”   
  
“It will once you let him out,” his mate told him. “Now look at me…remember my face.”   
  
His whole body was shaking and it was getting increasingly difficult to listen, to keep his gaze from straying away.    
  
“S-Sakurai-san –“   
  
“It’s going to be okay, Matsumoto-san.” His mate said, “remember my face, okay? Your wolf might not recognize me so you have to make him remember.”   
  
Everything was blurred and Jun felt as if he was seriously being torn in half. His spine arched – he could barely feel his mate’s hands around him anymore – barely able to feel the way he was being lifted from the floor as his mate carried him to the door.   
  
“Argh –“   
  
“You’re almost there,”   
  
“Ahh, fuck, make it stop –“   
  
“Now, Matsumoto-san!” his mate yelled. Jun felt something jump out from within him in a rush, as his legs folded on their own and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Jun woke to his head pounding like it was being smash in half.  
  
“Argh –“ he groaned, then tried to shift on his side and cursed when his bones crack in fifteen different places. Everything hurt – his head, his shoulders, his hips, his legs, and god damn it, he was going to be sick.  
  
Something cold was being pressed against his cheek and Jun at least found the brains to open his eyes and squint at the terrible nuisance first before he decided to swing his fist at it to shove it away.   
  
It was his mate.   
  
“Water,” his mate said, nudging Jun with the water bottle he had in his hand. “You need to drink.” The other man said as he grabbed Jun’s wrist and held it up, guiding Jun’s fingers around the bottle.   
  
Jun wanted to be grateful but he’s in pain and his mate sure seemed like he’d rather be somewhere else than here. Jun was torn between throwing a fit and feeling bad for the other man for having someone to take care of all of a sudden. Jun figured the other guy was used to being alone and tending to his own needs, and having been assigned a mate to be with would certainly take a little bit more time to get used to.   
  
Jun perfectly understood it, of course, but did the other man have to look so freaking glum all the time? It wasn’t like this was all Jun’s idea, after all, and if he really didn’t want Jun here, well, Jun was certain that could still be arranged.  
  
_Right?_  
  
But then Jun remembered the other night, mentally groaning at the memory of himself crouched on all fours and egging his mate on like a common whore. It wasn’t like he’d initiated the sex all by himself (and even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t _, he wouldn’t_ ) because it was rather obvious that both he and his mate felt it then – the connection, the fact that they were so hot for each other that fucking each other right then and there felt natural, and knew that it wasn’t all just because of the bite.  
  
But was that enough reason to stay with this man who seemed disgusted with the idea of having Jun around?   
  
“Are you okay? Matsumoto-san?”  
  
Jun blinked. Was that a trick question? If it was, what was he supposed to say?   
  
“No,” he said, groaning internally _. Great. What a way to fuck up a supposedly destined relationship right off the bat, mouth. You’re the greatest_.   
  
To Jun’s credit, his mate didn’t even look the least bit affected and had simply took Jun’s sour attitude in stride.   
  
“That’s understandable,” his mate said, water bottle still in hand. “you had a rough night.”  
  
Jun, feeling the phantom embarrassment creeping back in, groaned quietly under his breath.   
  
“Tell me about it,” he murmured, cheeks warm.   
  
  
++  
  
  
Sho frowned and stared at his mate who looked a little worse for wear. Well, ‘a little’ might even be an understatement, considering the fact that he had to get the help of his packmates the night before just to be able to make sure he wouldn’t lose his mate out there in the woods.   
  
It was expectedly difficult to placate a newly-shifted wolf, and in Matsumoto’s case, it was even harder.   
  
It came with the obvious fact that Matsumoto came from an Elite pack – filthy rich, most probably – one that had money to spend, and ending up in a pack like theirs could be somehow aggravating. Sho was surprised the other man didn’t outright bolt the second he realized what he was getting himself into, though it sure seemed like Matsumoto was struggling with his wolf the second he let him out, and Sho found it specifically difficult to approach him once they were out there on a run.  
  
But it wasn’t just that. Sho found an even bigger problem to deal with and it wasn’t just the fear of losing his mate last night when he shifted the first time.   
  
It was the fact that he’d fucked his mate prior to the bite and had immensely enjoyed it, that the mere sight of his mate was enough to make his wolf roar in fucking triumph. It didn’t come as a surprise that he and his wolf are in agreement to this, because Sho hadn’t met someone who looked so fucking beautiful as a man, and equally as gorgeous in his lupine form. He swore he had to fight off a fucking wolf erection the whole time he was following his mate during his run, and it was plain torture.  
  
“I didn’t…um, hurt anybody, did I?” Matsumoto asked, voice low and hesitant. Sho wondered why Matsumoto thought he could hurt anybody when he was the only vulnerable one among all of them running the night before.  
  
Sho shook his head. “No, you didn’t.” he said. _Because I was with you_.  
  
Matsumoto seemed relieved; for a second there, Sho felt like running his fingertips across Matsumoto’s cheek but thankfully caught himself before he did.   
  
“Drink your water,” he said instead as he pushed himself up and away from the bed. “You need it.”   
  
  
+++  
  
  
The dizziness thankfully didn’t last long.  
  
But what took over its place was more vicious, because Jun soon found himself scouring his mate’s kitchen for food, stomach growling in protest. If he was promptly disappointed seeing that his mate’s fridge only had packs of yoghurts stored in there, he wisely didn’t show it.  
  
“I…don’t cook,” his mate mumbled behind him, sounding forlornly embarrassed.   
  
“Obviously,” Jun said before he went back to the bedroom to hunt for his wallet.  
  
  
+++  
  
Sho was afraid to ask but he guessed he needed to. _You’re mated now,_ he told himself, watching his mate from behind, applying something to his hair from where Sho had seated himself on the couch with a frown.   
  
_Ask him where he’s going and know if he needs you to take him there…_ he murmured under his breath.  
  
“Um –“ he ended up saying instead. His mate turned his way and Sho swore something in his brain twist out of place.   
  
Must be that word-producing nerve, he wasn’t entirely sure, because despite the fact that he knew what he wanted to say, he couldn’t, ending up staring at his mate with his mouth parted open like a total creep.  
  
Damn, how do they make people like him, seriously? He’s so fucking good-looking, mouth-wateringly gorgeous to be honest, and fuck, _that’s your mate, man. Go get him._  
  
He stood up. Then walked two steps forward. Then remembered what he was doing and stopped.  
  
“Do you need anything from the store?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
His mate blinked. “Food, Sakurai-san. I did say I was going to buy food, yes?”  
  
_I’d rather eat you instead,_ Sho’s brain was saying but Sho’s brain-to-mouth filter was obviously defective too, hearing himself saying the words before he even realized it.  
  
His mate, thankfully, was either too hungry or too pissed to even notice, waving his hand and making sure he had his wallet and Sho’s housekeys securely in his pocket as he walked towards the door.  
  
  
+++  
  
He was reading it all wrong.   
  
Jun was most certain this was the case as he started to walk away, absently trekking the way towards the nearest convenience store he saw the day before. He’d already mentally listed the things he needed, but every so often he would get distracted by the thought of his mate saying the oddest things in the most unexpected times, and damn, was that terribly frustrating.  
  
But then again, he could probably say the same thing about himself. It wasn’t like he was an easy guy to figure out, after all, but even then, at least he was talking.   
  
Unfortunately, his mate was a completely different story altogether.  
  
Sure the sex was great, there was no doubt about that, but that didn’t mean it was enough to keep the relationship going. They have to be able to establish a common ground, be able to communicate like how a normal couple would, and then they would start from there. Jun would be lying if he said it would be easy – it certainly wouldn’t, judging with how difficult it already was to figure out what his mate meant most of the time, especially when he wasn’t so keen at talking but Jun honestly wanted to find out.  
  
He didn’t like the idea that he’d have to run away again just because things weren’t going towards the direction he wanted them to go. He couldn’t – well, he could, but he honestly didn’t want to. He wanted to think that he owed it to himself for coming this far, but well, no; not really.   
  
Jun knew it had something to do with his mate – with Sakurai Sho himself.   
  
He sighed. This was certainly going to be tough, but Jun knew he wanted to try. He wanted to find out where that instant attraction would take them, and it didn’t matter now how hard he had to work to make it happen.   
  
You can do it, he told himself as he opened the door of the convenience store and stepped inside, pausing to find a familiar figure surveying the aisle with a thoughtful look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was probably being annoying – understandably so, when he was deliberately invading someone else’s space like this – but he couldn’t care less. Somehow, he couldn’t help but be worried over the fact that Ninomiya, despite looking so well-rested and admittedly the complete opposite of how Jun probably looked like at the moment, Ninomiya was sporting an obviously bite-free neck and the misery rolling off of him was making Jun’s wolf huff in genuine concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is exactly what happened in Chapter 5 of Loner, FYI XD

  
  
  
He was probably being annoying – understandably so, when he was deliberately invading someone else’s space like this – but he couldn’t care less. Somehow, he couldn’t help but be worried over the fact that Ninomiya, despite looking so well-rested and admittedly the complete opposite of how Jun probably looked like at the moment, Ninomiya was sporting an obviously bite-free neck and the misery rolling off of him was making Jun’s wolf huff in genuine concern.  
   
Jun sighed and took another step, this time with all the intention of blocking Ninomiya’s way but Ninomiya seemed hell bent on pretending he couldn’t see him.  
   
“Ninomiya-san,”  
   
Jun wasn’t sure what he did that tick the other man off, (Ninomiya sure seemed like he’d eaten something weird whenever they’re in the same vicinity) but then again, he could be wrong; he probably didn’t even do anything - he was most certain he didn’t -  but it was difficult to tell when Ninomiya looked like he was so ready to punch a hole in Jun’s skull at the slightest provocation.   
   
“I didn’t see you last night,” he said by way of greeting, careful though as he did, watching the way Ninomiya’s lips tightened in answer. He looked hell-pissed, but for some reason, Jun’s inner wolf could sense the underlying misery beneath the annoyed exterior – or was that frustration? disappointment? – vibrating across Ninomiya’s skin.   
   
“I didn’t know I have to report to you, Matsumoto,” Ninomiya tried to walk past him – keyword: try – but Jun was nothing but persistent, ignoring boundaries as he planted himself next to Ninomiya who was obviously pretending to check the items on the aisle while humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath.  
   
“I didn’t say that,” Jun said, feigning a smile. Ninomiya’s gaze went past him, but the way Ninomiya’s gaze lingered a little longer on the swelling spot his mate’s bite left on his collarbone didn’t escape Jun’s attention.   
   
Jun sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting when Ninomiya did, too, thus blocking Ninomiya’s way entirely. Ninomiya paused, then copied Jun’s stance as he raised his head and held Jun’s gaze with his own, lips pursed; for a second there, Jun was worried he was going to be hit in the face, but thankfully, Ninomiya simply scowled, then gave Jun the stinky eye and took a step back.  
   
Jun watched him put his weight on his other side, jiggling the contents of his grocery basket at the action before turning his attention on the aisle opposite Jun to grab two tin cans of evaporated milk. Jun stepped aside and let him.  
   
“You don’t have to say it, asshole,” Ninomiya muttered, “your face is saying everything there is to say, really.”   
   
Jun chuckled, couldn’t not. “You’re being overly sensitive, Ninomiya-san,” Jun said, noting the fact that despite Ninomiya’s obvious desire to act disinterested, his eyes gave him away. He knew he should probably just let it go but his wolf was whining softly within him, and Jun could feel him reaching out to Ninomiya’s wolf as if he could.  
   
He couldn’t, because Ninomiya had yet to let his own wolf out. And unless the other man received his bite, no other wolf could ever reach Ninomiya’s. Not even his own mate.  
   
“I was actually going to ask you what happened…I mean, you’re mate, he – he hasn’t bitten you yet?” Jun asked, though it was not actually a question. He could smell a fellow wolf from miles away, especially if the wolf was mated and was given the bite but with Ninomiya, there was nothing.   
   
It was kind of a unique thing for wolves, the bite, especially for those mated ones because it made cheating almost impossible. It wasn’t particularly unheard of but Jun was told prior to mate-matching that once two wolves are paired, it was practically impossible for anyone or anything to break the union. The bite itself would seal the deal, and anyone who would want to try his/her luck flirting with a mated wolf almost always end up dead in a ditch somewhere.  
   
Though the last bit sounded a bit exaggerated, it still gave Jun the chills. After all, he could just imagine doing the same to anyone who would try to steal his mate from him. He wouldn’t even hesitate, not even for a second, and that in itself was quite scary.  
   
Ninomiya snorted, seemingly unfazed, but Jun wasn’t buying it. Anyone with eyes would know how frustrated and disappointed Ninomiya looked.   
   
“If he did, you’d have instantly noticed it, right?”  
   
Well, duh. “I didn’t want to be rude.” Jun said.  
   
Ninomiya smirked. “Yeah, right.”  
   
Jun shrugged, then frowned. It couldn’t help that he was equally agitate, feeling the way his wolf was pacing around, wondering what was wrong. He couldn’t even calm the wolf down, tell him to shut up because Ninomiya and his mate’s problem was certainly none of their damn business but for the life of him, Jun couldn’t help it.  
   
“Did something happen?” he asked, the wheels in his head turning. It didn’t help that he was already imagining Ninomiya’s mate to be someone so cruel, someone who would deliberately do something bad to hurt someone else.   
   
“I mean, your mate, he’s…he’s okay, right?” he added, unsure whether he was asking the right questions, judging with how Ninomiya’s expression changed. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, especially if doing so meant he’d be able to save Ninomiya from his obviously cruel mate. “He didn’t…he didn’t try to send you away or something, right?” he asked, hoping against hope that wasn’t the case, but judging with how things seemed like at the moment, it could be.   
   
After all, why else would Ninomiya’s mate withhold the bite he was supposed to have given Ninomiya the second they were in the privacy of his house if not because it was intentional? If not because he was a cruel bastard who liked to play with people’s emotions, even if they were his mate’s own?  
   
But then again, he had yet to meet Ninomiya’s mate so he couldn’t really tell. Still, it was difficult to reason with his wolf, nothing to pacify the beast when they have no means to tell the difference.   
   
Ninomiya was miserable because of the bite he didn’t receive, because of his mate, period, and Jun didn’t need to call in the beast out in the surface to know it.   
   
“Ninomiya-san?” he called, prompting the other man, “I was asking you if you mate did something –“  
   
“He did,” Ninomiya cut in, lowering his gaze; Jun watched him clutched at the basket’s handle firmly, before raising his head to meet Jun’s gaze. “It’s…I’m not entirely sure that’s the case but I could tell he was deliberately trying to hold off with the bite. Probably think he could still send me away or something. That I’d be better off somewhere else. I’m certain he was thinking he was doing me a huge favor by pushing me away but –“  
   
Jun frowned; that was certainly a very elaborate and very odd way to refuse a match but for some reason, Ninomiya looked like he wasn’t entirely upset about it. If Jun was going to be completely honest about it, Ninomiya looked torn between being amused and a little bit hurt, but that was it. Sure he was obviously envious seeing the bite on Jun’s neck but he didn’t look particularly hateful about it.   
   
It was terribly confusing.   
   
“Is that why he wouldn’t bite you?” he asked.   
   
Ninomiya shrugged. “He wouldn’t say, but I promise you I’ll squeeze the reason out of him eventually,” he said, “Maybe not now, but soon.”  
   
Jun frowned again. He probably should let it go but god, he wasn’t wired like that.   
   
“Did he threaten you or something? Said something bad about you or –“  
   
Ninomiya frowned at this. “Why would you think that?”  
   
Jun crossed his arms over his chest. Now he was certain something really was off.   
   
“Because we are supposed to get the bites from our mates immediately after we are paired so really, it’s… I don’t know what’s stopping him. He does know you’re not going to be able to shift if he wouldn’t bite you, right?”  
   
Ninomiya bit his lips and lowered his gaze again. Jun felt kind of bad for him but he told himself it was better for Ninomiya to know these things now than later.   
   
“I think he does,” Ninomiya said.  
   
“And?” Jun prodded.  
   
“I’m not really sure,” Ninomiya said, shaking his head, though Jun swore the smile he gave Jun then was soft around the edges, his eyes grateful. “I may have to sit him down and ask him myself.”  
   
Jun regarded Ninomiya a smile, then reached over and patted Ninomiya on the shoulder.   
   
“I think you might have to, Ninomiya-san,” he said, “and soon. Because if not, I’m sure your mate would have to either chase you out first if he really didn’t want you there. Or you could just chain him to the bed and get that bite from him yourself.”  
   
To this, Ninomiya smirked, and Jun noted the quiet mischief blinking behind his eyes in relief.   
   
“Think I could manage that?” Ninomiya asked.   
   
“Oh, certainly,” Jun said, gamely; “If that still doesn’t work, just strip and say nothing as you parade around your mate with your family jewels on display. Trust me, it will work.”  
   
Ninomiya snorted, cheeks red; he kept quiet and somehow, Jun realized his grave mistake but it was too late.   
   
“Or not.” He said, surprised and equal-parts amused.   
   
Ninomiya looked far more embarrassed over the fact that Jun couldn’t help but laugh at him. Especially when Ninomiya scowled and muttered, “Yeah, fuck you very much,” in a tone that completely contradicted the look on his face, the beauty of his smile brimming brightly behind his eyes.   
   
   
+++  
   
When the door opened, Sho almost stumbled to get there.   
   
Then almost regretted it. Almost. “Aren’t you going to help me with these, Sakurai-san?” Matsumoto inquired, jiggling the numerous plastic bags perched on both his arms. Sho frowned at the name Matsumoto called him with, then frowned some more at the bags Matsumoto was balancing on his arms.   
   
“Sakurai-san is my father,” Sho said before he could bite his tongue, “I’m Sho.”  
   
Matsumoto blinked at him, the blinked some more while Sho tried not to go ‘bugger, bugger’ under his breath as he took most of the plastic bags out of Matsumoto’s hands. He turned as quickly as he could manage it, hoping he wasn’t acting as stupid as he felt.  
   
“A-Alright,” Matsumoto said, to his back, and Sho groaned internally. “Does that mean I should call you by your first name?”  
   
   
_Is he serious?,_ Sho thought as he put the bags down on the counter, carefully (he didn’t really want to get yelled at for breaking anything important, after all), frowning at the bags and wondering about how they should have been on the first-name basis the moment he had his mate on his arms and knees, fucking him.  
   
“If you want,” he said instead. Ugh, Sakurai Sho, you’re an idiot.   
   
Matsumoto said nothing as he walked towards the counter to put the bags away. He still didn’t say anything when he turned to get himself a glass of water from the fridge, Sho staying there watching him.   
   
This close, Sho could see the way Matsumoto’s shirt was clinging to his body, sweat trailing from his hair to the back of his neck. It was a lovely sight, and Sho’s fingers twitch to brush the moisture away, to trace the glistening patch of skin with his lips afterwards. Matsumoto turned then, water bottle pressed to his lips and chugging the remains of it, his Adams apple working as he swallowed. Sho’s gaze wandered down to Matsumoto’s muscled chest down to his tapered hips, swallowing heavily at the sight of Matsumoto’s dick tenting the front of his skinny jeans.   
   
“Is there something wrong with my pants?” Matsumoto asked, breaking through Sho’s internal musings. “You keep staring at it, you know?”  
   
Sho blinked. “I was hoping it pops out,” Sho said, without blinking. He’s not even sure what he was saying, probably his brain-to-mouth filter working defectively again.   
   
“What is?”  
   
“Your dick,” Sho said, tracing the shape of his mate through the fabric. He knew he was saying the lewdest thing, but he couldn’t exactly help himself. “I hope it pops out so I can put it away.”  
   
“Excuse me?”  
   
“It’s an excuse to touch,” Sho said, frowning; “I kept wondering if I could somehow touch you again after last night but you don’t seem to like the idea –“  
   
“Sho-san, are you saying you’re there hoping my jeans will rip all by itself so you have an excuse to touch my dick?”  
   
“Yes,” Sho said. Well, he guessed he could go with honesty at this point, and if his mate didn’t like it, well… “I’ve been thinking about it all morning. But you sure looked like you wouldn’t want me to, after last night, so –“ Sho added, voice halting, words catching in his throat the second he realized Matsumoto had somehow advanced forward without him knowing it, fingers seizing him by his arms.   
   
“Are you serious?” Matsumoto said, licking his lips; Sho wished he could do that himself. “I thought you’re the one who didn’t want to do it again. That you hated having me here. You kept looking at me like I’m disgusting or something.”  
   
Sho blinked, then frowned. “That’s not true,” he said, “Tell me when that happened and I’ll tell you exactly what I was feeling then, I’ll explain my side. I mean, how is that even possible? You’re perfect, _god,_ I don’t even think I’m worthy enough to be standing this close to you, to be honest.”  
   
Sho watched Matsumoto’s face as it gone through several emotions in just a few seconds, reaching up to cup Matsumoto’s cheek before he could even stop himself.   
   
“I…you’re not lying, are you, Sho-san?” Matsumoto asked, and Sho felt his insides crumble at the sound of his name tumbling out of Matsumoto’s lips.   
   
“No,” Sho said, determined, framing Matsumoto’s face softly before he leaned in for a kiss.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

  
“Can’t this – uhh – wait?” Jun hissed as his mate backed him against the nearest wall, fingers splayed warmly against Jun’s chest. He was being kissed again before he could even begin to voice out his protest, his arms automatically worming around Sakurai’s waist to steady himself.  
  
As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, startling them both. Jun knew he looked rather sheepish when his mate pulled away and stared at him quizzically.   
  
“Well, it’s an hour past lunch,” Jun pointed out, amused and equal-parts disappointed; Sakurai’s mouth looked gloriously wet and bruised, and damn if all Jun wanted was to draw the other man towards him to have that sinfully delicious mouth moving against his own again.   
  
Sakurai chuckled and leaned in to drop a soft kiss to Jun’s lips, fingers squeezing Jun’s waist gently, possessively.   
  
“And food is important, of course, I get it.” Sakurai said, but the way he was hungrily letting his eye wander from Jun’s lips to his chest, gaze settling over the bulge Jun’s dick was making through the fabric of his expensive jeans contradicted this.   
  
Jun swallowed heavily, his cock throbbing hard in answer. “Of course,” Jun returned, his tone breathy. He was honestly torn between bypassing lunch in favor of sex, but he didn’t want his attention straying between his growling stomach and the admittedly amazing feel of his mate’s cock drilling him in the ass.   
  
His stomach did that noisy quelching sound yet again as if on cue and Jun found himself groaning in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands.   
  
His mate chuckled, and Jun felt hands on his face, warm and tender, and lips pressing light kisses against the side of his temple.   
  
“Lunch,” Sakurai said. “we can do this later once we’ve been properly fed. Right?”  
  
Jun wondered what prompted his mate to act like the world’s sweetest other half but let’s face, he wasn’t about to question that now, was he? So he just mumbled a muffled yes in answer, letting his hands linger a minute longer around his mate’s waist before he pulled away.  
  
  
++  
  
“ –‘s good,” Sho hums through mouthful of pasta; he must look silly, with his cheeks bulging comically like that but he honestly didn’t care. He’d never had pasta this good and he guessed it was just proper to let his mate know he loved the food he prepared.   
  
“Really, really good. God, you’re amazing.”  
  
Jun chuckled in answer and Sho found himself stunned at the sound of it, much more at the sight of that pretty, pretty smile gracing his mate’s face. He looked stunning, he looked absolutely like a walking wet dream straight out from Sho’s dirty fantasies and Sho’s heart was never ready for him, for how perfect Jun was for him.   
  
He was everything Sho wanted for a partner, a mate, someone he didn’t know he wanted and desired until his Alpha shoved Jun along and told Sho to take him.   
  
“You’re exaggerating, Sho-san,” Jun said, refusing to meet Sho’s eyes; his cheeks were tainted crimson, as were the tips of his ears and Sho swore he hadn’t seen anyone look so damn irresistible the way Jun was at the moment.   
  
“I’m really, really not,” Sho said once he’d done inhaling the rest of the pasta left on his plate, inconspicuously eyeing the pan still sitting on the stove. Jun chuckled yet again and reached over to take Sho’s plate, shaking his head.   
  
“You’re a beast,” Jun said when he put down the plateful of pasta in front of Sho, shaking his head again when Sho hummed blissfully under his breath in answer, and dig in.   
  
++  
  
“I can do this by myself, you know?” Jun said, passing the plates to his mate’s waiting hands. It was not to say he didn’t like the idea of them doing things together – washing dishes, cooking – all these things made Jun feel like he belonged here somehow and it was... well, nice.   
  
“I know,” his mate said, putting the plate back down on the counter because Jun insisted he’d be the one to arrange them, eyes on Jun’s hands. “but we can finish faster if we do it together.”  
  
Jun snorted, darting his gaze from the glass he was rinsing, to Sho’s face. “Why the rush? It’s not like we –“ he said, then paused when his mate chose that moment to step forward into his space, crowing him to the sink. Jun felt trapped, wanted, and it was heady and kind of dangerous, and to be honest, he really, really liked it.   
  
“You promised,” Sho said, fingers skimming the bare skin of Jun’s arm, snatching the glass out of his hands before he ended up dropping it. There were so much behind Sho’s eyes that had Jun shaking, anticipation building around his thighs as Sho reached up to catch him around the back of his head, tugging him down to press their foreheads together.   
  
“I promised?” Jun asked, feigning innocence.   
  
“Yes,” Sho said, breathing warm air into his face, their lips not even a breath’s apart. Jun shivered at the closeness, and coupled with Sho’s fingers massaging the back of his neck, it was lethal.   
  
Lethal enough for Jun to make the first move by dipping his head and catching his mate’s lips for a kiss, moaning loudly at the way Sho had his mouth parted open for Jun as Sho kissed him back.   
  
  
++  
  
The counter was probably not the best place to conduct a thorough appreciation of his mate’s dick but Sho couldn’t find it in him to care. He was on his knees, mouth otherwise occupied as he alternated between licking his mate’s hard length and nudging the head with the tip of his tongue.   
  
He couldn’t see Jun’s face properly in this position but judging with how Jun’s fingers were tight on his hair, it wasn’t that hard to guess. Jun was enjoying this, pretty much so if the noises he was making was of any indication.   
  
“Oh – shit –“ Jun cursed as Sho leaned down to catch one of his balls into his mouth while he squeezed the other. There were so much to touch, to taste, but for the life of him, Sho wasn’t rushing. There was time – at least that was what he wanted to believe himself, and maybe because that was what he really wanted.   
  
He shifted his weight on his other knee, wrapping his fingers around himself, pumping the base at the same time he was hollowing his cheeks to suck Jun’s cock hard. The noises Jun made went straight to Sho’s cock, his dick jerking in his palm. He liked hearing the sounds Jun made when he’s so turned on like this, liked knowing he was the one who could draw out those sounds out of his normally reserved mate, make him come.  
  
He pulled his mouth just far enough to talk and the whine that tore itself from deep within Jun’s throat was raw as it was needy; it was almost enough to bring Sho back in between his mate’s legs to suck his dick back into Sho’s mouth but he held himself.   
  
He nuzzled the wiry curls peppering the skin below the base and Jun’s fingers tightened marginally against his hair in answer, Sho wincing at the feel of those fingernails digging almost painfully against his scalp.   
  
He raised his head and found Jun’s fangs have descended, digging into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes were charcoal black and he was shaking.   
  
It was almost time.   
  
The wolf within Sho growled – he’d been silent the whole time, opting on leaving this part to his human counterpart but seeing that Jun’s wolf was raging to be let out, the beast wanted out, too.   
  
“S-Sho-san –“ Jun hissed, arching his hips just so his cock bumped against Sho’s cheek. Their wolves were the ones communicating now, but Sho wasn’t that stupid to let the beast out now and steal his pleasure from him.   
  
“Stay with me,” he grunted, “Jun, look at me. I’m going to make you come. Just you and me.” He said – ordered – smiling proudly when Jun did as he was told. The beast within him wailed in answer but he shoved him aside, fingers clutching the back of Jun’s ankle to keep Jun’s eyes on him.   
  
“Watch me,” he said, leaning up to lick a wet stripe from the base to the head, loving the way Jun had his ankles bent to watch him. “I’m going to make you come.”  
  
“Please,” Jun shivered, blood trailing down his chin. Sho’s wolf growled, prompting him to stand up to lick it. He ignored him. “Please, Sho-san –“  
  
“Yes,” he answered, gruffly, swallowing Jun’s dick to the root while he pumped himself hard. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance Happy Birthday, Jadey XD

It all happened too fast.   
  
One moment he had his mate’s cock further down his throat, spurting come and growling, and then the next, he was sprawled on his back on the cold and hard concrete floor with an armful of hissing wolf, stomping over him.  
  
The wolf within him hissed, in protest or in something else he couldn’t be sure, his hands gripping his mate’s haunches as gentle as he could manage it. The wolf bared his teeth as if on cue, but Sho didn’t let the action scare him. Instead, he remained still on the floor with only his fingers moving, scratching his mate’s fur tenderly, almost gingerly.  
  
“It’s me,” he breathed, groaning a little when his mate shifted and thus managed to step on his still exposed cock. “Jun, calm down, it’s just me.” He followed, working his fingers to the back of his mate’s ears, scratching that spot and smiling at the way the action made the wolf purr. It was wonderful to realize that his wolf knew how to placate his mate without hardly trying.  
  
They stay like that for a few minutes, until the wolf whined and stomped around, before he went back on top of Sho, nipping Sho’s jaw, his hair, his chin, his cold nose bumping against Sho’s cheek. The wolf within Sho yipped in counter, huffing excitedly as Sho began to sit, still cradling Jun-wolf on his lap.   
  
“You want to run?” he asked, bumping noses against his mate and getting an excited purr in answer. Soon he was up on his feet, with an impatient wolf nosing him in between his legs.   
  
He chuckled and cupped himself one more time before he was shucking his pants all the way off, as he pointed at the door.   
  
“I’ll race you out, then?” he said, smiling briefly as he allowed his wolf in his place, vaguely aware at the triumphant howl the wolf made when he did so.  
  
He was out the door before his mate even got there.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
He struggled to keep up – his mate’s enthusiasm was downright contagious and he couldn’t help but bask on it. It didn’t even surprise him when he found out that his packmates, along with their mates (minus Ohno’s) were already running behind them, howling loudly in enjoyment.  
  
The ladies were being guided carefully by their respective mates – he saw the way Aiba ran past Rebecca and skidded to a stop in front of her to cushion her fall when she tripped. He saw the way Yamashita kept nudging his mate to run faster while Jun overran them all.  
  
Still, it didn’t stop Sho from noticing (and naturally worrying) that Ohno was alone. It was the second night now that Ohno’s mate was missing, and if the rumor about Ohno refusing to bite his mate was true (he heard it straight from his mate’s lips, after all) then the reason Ohno so vehemently refused a mate all that time ago totally made sense now.  
  
They stopped near the hills. Sho tried to concentrate on his mate, his eyes tracking his movements but it was difficult when he could definitely feel his best friend brooding behind him. Sho wouldn’t normally care about those things despite the fact that he could pick those emotions out of his pack mates easily, and even if he did, he always just sort of ignore them knowing that there wasn’t much he could do to help.   
  
But sensing such profound misery and confusion rolling out of Ohno was worrying as much as it was frustrating, and for all its worth, Sho knew it was his job as Ohno’s best friend to help Ohno figure out what was beating him up from the inside.   
  
_Satoshi-kun._  
  
Ohno-wolf simply tilted his head at him and did this sweeping glance that made him look innocent. For a wolf, that was sort-of funny, if one didn’t know how deadly Ohno could be. His dark blue furs looked so soft to the touch, unlike Sho’s fiery-red ones, his movements slow but define.  
  
Sho hadn’t met anyone who could act like the world’s weakest beast but could tear someone to pieces just the same without even blinking.   
  
_Do you want to talk about it_?, he said, his wolf huffing his human-part’s question. Ohno-wolf sat on his haunches, eyes to the front; Sho followed Ohno-wolf’s line of sight and howled as his mate did so in answer, howling loudly as if he owned the world.   
  
Ohno-wolf didn’t bother answering and Sho’s wolf huffed in exasperation. Of course, Ohno-wolf wouldn’t; he hardly every spoke when he was in human form, after all, and his wolf was no better at it either. Sho had to ask the wolf to step aside for a moment as he shifted back.  
  
As if on cue, Ohno shifted with him.   
  
“So it’s true,” he said, frowning at the sight of his mate circling Yamashita like a predator. Behind them, the rest of the wolves were howling excitedly, egging them on. Sho sighed.   
  
“Hmm?” Ohno hummed in question, his eyes locked to the front. Sho didn’t need to look at him to know that Ohno was wary about having to break the brewing fight about to happen before them, too.  
  
“That you’re not biting your mate?”  
  
Ohno was quiet for a moment before he answered an inaudible, “Nope,” in return, not bothering elaborating on it.   
  
Sho suddenly felt the need to point it out, already knowing how much it was probably hurting Ohno’s mate and in reality, Ohno. He knew then that it had nothing to do with Ohno disliking his mate – it was the opposite, in fact, because Sho could smell someone else’s scent on Ohno the minute Ohno joined the run – so he knew the reason had to be something else.   
  
It was probably that.  
  
“Your mate is not your mother, Satoshi-kun,” Sho said, “he could take it,” he said, knowing full well Ohno knew what he was talking about. “We both know Ninomiya-san is strong enough to do it, with your help.” He added.  
  
It wasn’t to say he knew Ohno’s mate personally to justify his statement because he didn’t, but for someone, or a wolf for that matter, to decide and stay with a mate who refused to bite him the moment they were paired, Sho was certain it had to mean something.  
  
Ninomiya must really be Ohno’s perfect match, the same way Jun was his.  
  
“I’m not taking that chance, Sho-kun,” was Ohno’s simple answer as he shook his head.   
  
It made Sho pause for a moment as he struggled to rearrange the words in his head, wishing he didn’t have to say them. Still, for Ninomiya’s sake as well as Ohno’s, Sho figured that he should.   
  
“He’s not going to be able to give you a child if you don’t bite him, you know that, don’t you?”  
  
Ohno shrugged, but for a moment, Sho saw something raw and vulnerable passed through Ohno’s eyes, something that looked like sadness and regret but it was gone the next time he looked.   
  
Ohno crouched then, his lips pursed tight. “Then he won’t,” he said, shifting and leaping, just as Sho caught his mate turned and pounced, tackling Yamashita to the ground.   
  
  
++  
  
When he came to, it was on his mate’s bed, naked like the day he was born. Surprisingly, he was not alone.   
  
His mate was next to him, snoring lightly in his sleep, his thick black hair rumpled, his bangs covering his eyes and his mouth slightly parted, breathing slowly. Jun squinted, shaking the last tendrils of sleepiness out of him until he could focus solely on Sho, the side of his face visible in the semi-darkness. Jun took in the sight before him, better than he probably had this morning, when he couldn’t help but doubt his mate and his intention for letting Jun stay.  
  
It wasn’t to say that he wasn’t relieved – he honestly was, especially after his mate’s surprising confession; it was obvious that they both want the same thing and Jun wasn’t about to deny the fact that he liked his mate enough to decide he’d want to try and work things out with him – but would that be enough?  
  
Jun knew it was never going to be easy – he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, after all – but it was evident with how things almost turned somewhat sour between them that his mate could be rather difficult to decipher, too.  
  
He guessed being together would require them to be more open with each other – may it be in terms of their personal preferences, amongst other things – and not just with sex. Well, Jun wouldn’t deny the glaring fact that they’ve aced that part early on, pretty much since they’ve laid eyes on each other. but Jun knew that that wasn’t all there was to it.   
  
Relationships are risky and it’s what scared Jun most, to be honest. It wasn’t that he had never been in a serious relationship before because he had, though he knew better than to think they would last. The first one had been with another wolf, but both of them knew it was only temporary; they weren’t each other’s mate, after all, so it was a waste of time to think that it was going to be more than what Jun would have bargained for, and that was that.   
  
The second one had been with a mortal man and Jun almost, almost thought it could have worked out – he was the only guy that treated Jun right, made Jun feel special, treasured, loved - but sadly, it still didn’t. The end happened the second the guy found out Jun wasn’t who he thought he was.  
  
His fingers itched to touch but Jun would rather watch his mate’s face like this – peaceful, unguarded, beautiful – like he knew he had nothing to worry about, like he’s safe because he was with Jun. Jun honestly felt the same way – it had been quite like that ever since their gazes locked that night, when Jun asked for the bite and his mate stepped over to give it to him without even the slightest bit of hesitation.   
  
“If you’re going to make me regret this anyway, do it sooner,” Jun found himself whispering, reaching out to touch his mate’s face, his temple, the bridge of his nose, but not quite, scared he’d wake the other man up if he did. Instead, he let his hand linger, ghostly tracing Sho’s features delicately, etching it to memory.   
  
“But if not, just let me stay, okay? Let me take care of you. I’m good at that, I promise,” he declared, smiling softly as he pushed himself a little closer, feeling his mate’s warmth through the tiny space separating them.   
  
  
++  
  
_Let me stay, okay? Let me take care of you._  
  
_That should be my line, wolf_ , Sho thought, careful not to let his mate know he was awake. He could feel him scooting closer, closer and closer still, and the wolf within Sho pattered around excitedly, asking to be let out. Sho mentally huffed and shove the dog aside, shifting a little, just the tiniest bit until he had an armful of warm Jun humming softly into his chest.   
  
_So damn cute_ , he thought, whining a little for show. He didn’t want his mate to think he’d been awake all this time, embarrassed and equal-parts warm to his toes hearing his mate say those things when he thought Sho couldn’t hear him.   
  
_Hold him_ , that small voice inside his head screamed at him again; _tell him you feel the same way and that there’s no way you’re letting him out of your sight now that you’ve found him. Tell him. If you don’t, he’ll leave and you’re_ –  
  
“Sho-san?” Jun called, and Sho froze. Something in Sho’s chest cracked, probably the wall surrounding his weary heart. It hurt like fuck, but it also felt like the most amazing feeling ever, especially when Jun leaned up to nuzzle the dip on Sho’s throat, his breath warm and pleasant against Sho’s skin.   
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
Sho pushed himself just the slightest bit so he could peer down at Jun, awed yet again at how beautiful Jun was, how every single detail about his face made Sho feel like he’d won something extraordinary. He found himself charmed yet again at the way Jun’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, so long and thick, and how the sight of his smile and the shape of his lips made things in Sho’s belly tight he could barely breathe through it.  
  
He found himself shaking his head and cupping the back of Jun’s head tenderly, guiding his face up till their eyes meet. This close, he could just make out the unusual light in Jun’s eyes, unable to stop himself from leaning in to kiss them. Jun’s eyes fluttered close as if on autopilot, sighing softly as Sho dropped two more kisses over them and holding Jun’s head close.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Jun repeated, and Sho never felt so damn lucky in his life the way he did that moment, when he had Jun in his arms like this, soft and pliant, and his.   
  
Sho brushed Jun’s cheek with the softest of touch, smiling as he pressed his lips against the corner of Jun’s pretty mouth and breathed;  
  
“No, no, you didn’t,” before he dipped his head to catch Jun’s mouth for a thorough kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Originally Posted [HERE](https://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/tag/fic%20%3A%20wolfverse)

 

++

 

Somehow, it wasn’t at all surprising finding himself being fucked to the nines till the early morning, when Jun felt like he wouldn’t be able to come anymore. 

He’d been taken on his back, and then on his hands and knees, before he ended up sprawled above his mate’s lap, bouncing tirelessly as he fucked himself on Sho’s cock. 

“Tired?” his mate asked once they were done, when he could barely move that he simply ended up half-lying on Sho’s torso and purring like a sated cat while Sho ran his fingers through his damp hair. 

He chuckled, shifting so he had his cheek pressed against his own crossed arms instead. He’d worried about crushing Sho knowing how he was mostly taking most of Jun’s weight on him like this but Sho said he wasn’t, and that he liked having Jun there, warm and close and his. 

It made things in Jun’s stomach tighten but more so when Sho’s fingers cupped his nape possessively as he spoke, making Jun feel wanted, needed, loved. 

“Not really,” he said, shifting a little so he could bury his nose against the center of Sho’s chest, enjoying the way Sho’s heart was beating steadily underneath. His fingers itched to touch once again, and he wondered how long this craving would last. 

He wondered if it ever would. “You?” he asked, raising his head enough to look at Sho. 

Sho grinned, the one that made things in Jun’s chest flutter. “I could fuck you all day if you ask for it,” Sho said, sounding smug and a little husky. Jun huffed, cheeks warm.

“I’m sure you could,” he said, and he was once again in awe with how wonderfully in tune they are with each other, how it was too easy for Sho to read his mood even without him addressing them out loud. 

“But we have to leave this bed at some point to, you know, eat or do something productive, at least, right?”

Sho hummed. “Alpha would summon us if there’s a job we need to go to,” he said, as if it should explain why he’d rather stay at home, in bed, with Jun instead. 

“That doesn’t mean we should be staying in bed all day,” Jun countered, chuckling. 

“No, not really,” Sho said, “but that doesn’t mean we couldn’t. Because we could.” Sho followed, obviously teasing. Jun shook his head and opened his mouth, meaning to say something when the sound of their doorbell ringing stopped him. 

He sighed, then moved to slide carefully off of Sho’s body and onto the bed, already missing Sho’s warmth when he pointed to the door. 

“Must be your Alpha,” he said, before Sho could complain. 

“It’s not,” 

He grunted, burying his nose into the sheets. It smelled of sweat and sex and Sho, and Jun liked it. 

“Still, you should check who it is. It’s your house, remember?”

Sho turned on his side and reached over to run his fingers across Jun’s bare shoulder. 

“It’s your house now, too, you know?”

“If you think saying that is enough to make me go there and check who it is myself, you’re absolutely mistaken,” he said, slapping Sho’s hand lightly away. “Seriously, go get the door before I do it myself,” he said, then paused. “naked.”

“You could try, but I swear to you you won’t even make it two steps out of this room before I’m fucking you against that wall and I don’t care if that’s my Alpha calling.”

“Possessive.”

“You don’t even want to know what I’m capable of, Wolf,” his mate said, leaning down and biting Jun’s shoulder blade not-so-gently. The wolf in Jun moaned in delight, finding himself shifting to catch the next bite Sho intended to deliver on his neck by arching his back in surrender. 

He was so ready to be taken advantage again when he got a whiff of the person still ringing insistently at their doorbell, frowning. 

“It’s Ninomiya-san,” he said.

That made Sho raise his head both in question and in curiousity. “Satoshi-kun’s mate?”

“Yes,” he said, pushing Sho off him. His genuine concern for the other man was once again triggered, knowing that up until now, Ninomiya’s mate hadn’t given him the bite when it was supposed to be done the very first night they were paired. 

He was up on the bed and finding Sho’s pants for him before Sho could say anything. 

“Must be important,” he said, helping Sho put on his pants  before he went on to search for the towel. God, he needed a quick shower. “Go check what he needs. I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Jun –“

“Please, Sho-san,” he said; he must have sounded desperate that Sho didn’t feel the need to question his sudden concern and he guessed it must have shown in his face. 

“You’ll tell me later,” Sho said, and it was a testament to how in tune they are with each other that Sho was able to read Jun’s anxiety without Jun needing to address it out loud. 

“Yes,” he agreed, letting himself be kissed one last time before he pushed Sho away. 

He was halfway to the bathroom before Sho was even properly out the door, worried and equal-parts curious as he closed the door behind him. 

 

 

++

 

“You need a suit,” Jun said, brazenly, as he eyed Sho’s wardrobe distastefully. 

Sho wished it was easy to act unfazed in front of such surprising announcement, but judging with how meticulous Jun seemed to be about his own clothes, Sho was certain anything he would say would simply fall on deaf ears. He honestly couldn’t imagine donning something that wasn’t a pair of shirt and jeans, but it was obvious that those options were off the table, especially if he didn’t want their wedding to end up in a disaster.

Still, Sho decided to keep his mouth shut and let Jun do what he wanted. This wedding had been long overdue – they were supposed to hold this union a few days after they were paired, after all, but due to unavoidable circumstances, of course, they couldn’t.

(Satoshi-kun’s mate getting kidnapped and almost getting bitten in front of them was one thing the lot of them would rather not experience again, if they could help it, but he knew that witnessing that incident firsthand had made the pack’s bond stronger.)

Still, it was admittedly the wisest decision to wait out until all of their respective mates were ready before they’ve decided to finally do it, and somehow, it didn’t come as a surprise that one or two of the mated Omegas would turn up pregnant by the time they managed to set up the date. 

“And don’t you dare tell me you already have one,” Jun said, pointing out at the one Sho was eyeing himself. The wolf in him whined dramatically, and Sho mentally shooed the dog away. 

“Because you’re not going to wear that ugly piece of atrocity to our wedding, no, I’m not letting you, absolutely not. We’re going to buy you a new one, and if I hear any complains from you, I swear you can just forget about attending.”

Sho quirked an eyebrow at that. “What, so you’re just going to pay someone else to attend my wedding as my substitute, is that it?”

Jun raised his eyebrows challengingly at him. “If I have to, yes.”

Sho threw his hands up in the air, feigning exasperation. “Wow, okay, alright,” he said, eyes tracking Jun’s movements as the younger man turned around to look at him properly. 

Their gazes catch and somehow, Sho knew what to expect, as Jun crossed the short distance between them and joined him on the couch, Jun sliding on his lap the way he did so many times in the past, fingers finding Sho’s face and leaning down for a kiss. 

It’s slow, unhurried, and Sho could just get used to being persuaded with a kiss, if he could get away with it. He loved the feel of Jun’s lovely mouth moving against his own, the way Jun would nibble at Sho’s bottom lip for a bit longer before he went in for a thorough exploration. 

“I just want this to be perfect,” Jun murmured in between kisses, pushing himself closer till Jun’s stomach was pressed warmly against Sho’s chest, and Jun’s perfect ass sitting primly on Sho’s hardening cock. 

“You don’t hear me complaining,” Sho said, squeezing Jun’s hip in answer. Honestly, the last thing he wanted was to ruin this wedding by opening his mouth, so as much as he hated dressing up like a fucking idol, for Jun, he was willing to swallow his pride and do as he’s told. 

“No, but I know you want to,”

Sho chuckled. “I swear I won’t,” he promised, tugging Jun’s face down for another kiss. He still couldn’t believe this was happening, and every day he woke up seeing Jun’s face in the morning, curled around him and loving him, he knew there was no other option but to make sure it stayed that way. 

He couldn’t believe he got this lucky, but then he would catch Jun waking in the middle of the night just to stare at him, and knew he wasn’t the only one.

“Promise?”

He nodded. Then, like an afterthought, “Hmm, just a little request, though?”

Jun pulled away and gave him a look. “What?” 

Sho chuckled and stroked the small of Jun’s back. “I – Just no bowties, please? I don’t look good on bowties, seriously.”

Jun smiled, and it’s the one that looked so good on him that Sho’s heart swelled in answer, knowing that it was a smile Jun reserved for him and only him. 

“Fine.”

Sho tugged Jun forward in answer, arms branding around Jun from behind, mouth already parted open for Jun as Jun leaned in for a kiss. 

 

++

“A suit, Satoshi-kun,” Sho chuckled, watching his best friend’s hand halting on the clay he was working on. Somewhere inside the house, he could hear Satoshi-kun’s mate humming, his mouth watering at the scent of something delicious wafting through the air. 

“Can you even imagine us wearing one?” he asked, shaking his head. 

“Hmmm,” 

“He doesn’t even want me to choose my own shoes,” he added, wincing at the memory of that scary-looking thing his mate was eyeing at the shoe store a few days ago – and wished he could persuade Jun to let him wear his sneakers, at least after the ceremony, but even he was doubtful.

Jun could be stubborn when he wanted to be – it was obvious they were a match at that, too – but sometimes, just sometimes, Sho wished for the opposite. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been enjoying Jun – his stubbornness included – but sometimes, Sho wished Jun could be easily tamed. Well, he could be, but only when Sho got him on bed and writhing in pleasure underneath him, but that was obviously something else. Somehow, it was even embarrassing to admit that he was the one being led around by his nose (or his dick, if he wanted to be technical about it), because Jun had simply perfected the act of making him do what Jun wanted without even trying. 

“So, does this mean I’m going to suffer the same fate, too?” Satoshi-kun asked, frowning, just as his mate, Ninomiya, stepped out from behind the kitchen door. 

The slighter man had one hand over his bulging tummy and the other on his hip. He also looked like he was in pain.

Sho watched Satoshi-kun jumped from his stool, his clay forgotten, and was in front of his mate before either of them could blink. 

“Nino, what’s wrong?”

Ninomiya-san scowled. “Our dinner,” he said, then paused, wrinkling his nose. Satoshi-kun blinked, and Sho blinked, too. 

“Our dinner?” Ohno parroted. 

“Is not done yet, ugh, I swear I was just going to finish cooking it but then I smelled the garlic and now I’m close to throwing up. Please don’t make me go there again,” Ninomiya-san said, jerking a shaky thumb behind him. 

“Oh god, Nino, I’m so sorry!”

Sho chuckled, couldn’t not, and imagined the same thing happening with Jun. Sho honestly wanted to feel bad for Ninomiya-san – he was obviously in pain – but he couldn’t help noticing how cute Ninomiya-san looked right now despite his bloated tummy.

“We could order in?” Ninomiya-san said, breaking into Sho’s internal musings, gaze catching Sho’s. He seemed a little better now than he was minutes ago, and Sho was certain he even seemed like he was smirking at Sho right at that moment. 

“Ramen? Pizza?”

“Ask your friend, he looks like he needs the food better than the both of us,” Ninomiya-san nodded at Sho’s general direction, while letting Satoshi-kun guide him towards his mate’s abandoned stool. 

“Sho-kun?”

Sho blinked and mumbled the first thing that came to mind. “Pizza?”

Ninomiya-san grinned, sat down and slapped Satoshi-kun’s wandering hand away, pointing. 

“Go get the phone, Oh-chan,” Ninomiya-san said, mouth lilting into a teasing smile. “We’ll have our dinner delivered here, and oh,” he paused, then point at Sho. 

“It’s your treat, right?”

Sho blinked, just as Satoshi-kun laughed.

“Oh, Nino,” Satoshi-kun mumbled in between laughter, leaning down to kiss his stingy mate’s forehead softly.

Sho groaned but otherwise nodded. 

Pregnant wolves, Sho realized belatedly, are the worst.

++

He’d been told to drop by the tailor’s shop before he went home, so he did. 

Okada-kun was ecstatic when he found out that he’d be using the suit for the wedding. He and his wife even promised they’d bring a gift when Sho invited them over. Okada-kun even joked about how Sho’s apparent luck, finding a perfect mate in Jun, but Sho simply waved him off.

He was lucky, alright, and people didn’t need to rub it in his face all the goddamn time. It just made the seldom uncertain feeling in him grow, though he’d managed to shove it down despite the difficulty.

He was by the door, toeing off his shoes and about to call out when three unfamiliar scents hit him square in the face, the wolf in him immediately growling in distress. The suit fell from his grasp before he even realized what was happening, his body moving on its own accord, running from the genkan in a record-breaking speed to find his mate standing in the middle of the living room with three other men.

He was immediately guarding his mate, pushing him backwards and shielding him, the wolf within him was wheezing. 

“Sho-san –“

Sho’s wolf sensed Jun’s distress and it only made the animal in him hiss. “Who are these people, Jun?” he asked, backing them away from the strangers. 

Sho watched as the oldest of them raised an eyebrow – the gesture was achingly familiar, the facial features even more so – at Sho in answer. 

Sho felt Jun’s fingers on his arm, cold and shaking, and Sho turned to him just in time to see Jun open his mouth to say something, but the old man beat him to it. 

“I am Matsumoto Hiroshi,” the man said, “Jun’s father.” He added. Sho said nothing, but he did turn around to give the man a proper glance. The older man then gestured at the one standing on his left and introduced him as Jun’s older brother, Hikaru, before he turned to the other one standing on his right.

“And this is Akanishi Jin,” the older man said, confidently. “Jun’s destined mate.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Originally posted in LJ

 

++

 

"He's not serious," Sho muttered grimly. Jun turned his gaze away, biting his lips and valiantly trying to quietly placate the wolf within him that was pacing around in distress, and failing.   
  
It was difficult enough to handle the wolf now that it was as much a part of him as his humanity was, but the only thing he could do was try. It also didn't help that he could feel Sho-san's own wolf's anxiety, strong and present, as if it was Jun's own.    
  
"S-Sho-san, I -" he said, stopping himself halfway when a very deliberately-made noise coming from behind their bedroom door caught their attention. Sho hissed under his breath and crossed the short distance between them in two, quick strides, arms going around him like an automatic reflex to protect him.   
  
"Shhh," Sho-san hummed, lips pressed softly against the side of Jun's temple. Immediately, as if on cue, the wolf within him purred, as if it was being pet gently. He found himself closing his eyes and leaning forward into the touch, as if he couldn't help it.    
  
And he couldn't, not really. It's obvious that his mate had found a perfect way to tame Jun and his wolf, ever since that night they were paired.    
  
And Jun wasn't complaining.    
  
"I'm not going to let him take you away from me, you hear me?" whispered Sho-san, right into Jun's ear, just loud enough for Jun to hear. The wolf within Jun wailed, in excitement and pure delight, as Sho-san's fingers worm their way to the back of Jun's head to keep him in place.    
  
"They can try, but I won't let them." Sho-san added, finishing it with hard kiss aimed squarely on Jun's lips.    
  
Jun hummed his agreement and parted his mouth to give Sho-san further access, moaning into the kiss the moment Sho-san tilted his head to deepen it.   
  
  
**   
  
"He's not someone who could be easily persuaded," he said, the words felt like burning acid in his tongue, knowing it to be true. His father could be pretty vicious if provoked, and the last thing Jun wanted was for Sho-san to get caught in the middle, once his father and brother both go berserk upon learning that Jun had no intention of leaving this place - and Sho-san, for that matter - just to go home with them.   
  
Jun had his reasons for leaving - finding a mate on his own certainly topped that list - and now that he did, there was no way he's leaving the person he chose (and was chosen for him) to be with, for someone else.   
  
Sho-san backed him lightly against the door and made him look at Sho-san's eyes surveying his face tenderly, as was Sho-san's thumb stroking the side of his mouth.    
  
"I'm prepared for the worst, Jun," Sho-san said. "The worst, you hear me?" he added, eyes twinkling in quiet mischief, as if Jun was actually staring at the wolf and not the man himself. There was something in there that reminded Jun of the time they all went to save Ohno-san's mate - Ninomiya-san - that certain time Jun was shown how the pack moved without prompting, how majestically deadly they all were.   
  
Somehow, Jun was certain it was exactly what Sho-san was referring to. That he could - and would - fight dirty if he absolutely had to, for Jun, especially if it meant keeping Jun where Sho-san wanted him to.   
  
And it would be right here, beside the older man.   
  
"How can I forget?" he muttered, without heat, because then he was curling his fingers around Sho-san's collar to tug him in, leaning in to nuzzle Sho-san's cheek. God, this man - Jun would never not be amazed at how he'd been easily lured into the other man's orbit as if he'd always belonged there.   
  
Somehow, it was too easy to go back to the time he'd first saw Sho-san shifted. The first time he'd laid eyes to the sight of Sho-san in his wolf form, so majestic as he was in his human one, and feeling completely mesmerized at the sight of him.    
  
"You were a fucking work of art, Sho-san," he said, "You made me want to ride you while we were both in our lupine form, in front of everyone else, something that I never could have imagined before I met you. The only thing that stopped from doing so was the fact that I might end up shifting back while we were on the act, so I told the dog to fuck off, but don't die. Good thing it listened to me," he purred, not even feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it.    
  
He couldn't. It's a done deal, him and Sho-san both, together, and that was that.    
  
Sho-san let his fingernail grazed the side of his jaw and Jun's wolf purred along with him, his eyes closing on their own. Sho-san's lips pressed against the corner of his own and humming, "To be honest? You're not the only one," Sho-san said, like he meant it.    
  
Jun was certain he did.    
  
"Nice to know that, Sho-san," he said, "but let me just remind you that our mutual lust isn't enough to shove those dogs away, if you get my drift."   
  
"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, then," Sho-san said, grinning as he wound his arm around Jun's middle and effectively sweeping Jun off his feet. Again.    
  
"Because you see," Sho-san added, his eyes gone very dark, his breath warm as it caressed Jun's face, his tone alluring. "I'm not one of this pack's members for nothing." Sho-san said, with meaning, giving Jun exactly two seconds to wonder what in hell he meant by it before he was pushing the door open, fast, swiveling them around without dislodging his hold around Jun.    
  
It was obviously done with a purpose, but Jun guessed whatever it was no longer held any meaningful significance the second they realized there was an addition to the three visitors they've let into their house earlier.   
  
Somewhere from the vicinity of the door, a very familiar-looking slouch came into view, followed by his equally-slouching husband who seemed to have developed a habit of crowding his very pregnant mate like a protective mother hen to her chicks.   
  
"Oh, hello," Ninomiya greeted from the door, his scowling mate permanently glued to his side. "I hope my mate and I are not interrupting anything," he said.   
  
Jun felt more than heard Sho-san grinned before he even saw it.   
  
"Not really, Ninomiya-san," said Sho-san, hand sweeping a protectively over and across Jun's very flat and very toned stomach dramatically, obviously for show, the movement clearly not escaping Jun's father's hawk-like vision, neither did it escape the eyes of the other two men standing there with him.    
  
Jun didn't know whether to laugh out loud, kiss Ninomiya-san and praise his brilliant mind for sauntering over when they needed him most, or kiss his mate for coming up with a stupidly perfect reason for his father (and his son's apparent husband-to-be) to leave them be.   
  
He didn't need to. Jun watched as Akanishi himself threw Jun's father a glare, made eye contact with Jun's brother before making a hasty retreat towards the direction of the door.   
  
  
**   
  
His father seemed all ready to strike when Jun strode forward to talk to him. Sho-san saw this and immediately sensing an oncoming danger, had refused to leave his side even when Jun told him it was okay, even going as far as bracketing an arm around Jun and pulling Jun a safe distance away from his father to protect him.   
  
The older man looked on with thinly-veiled fury, as Jun sighed heavily in answer.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Father," he said, meaning it, but for something else entirely. Jun couldn't find it in him to be apologetic about embarassing his father - it wasn't his intention, truly, it wasn't. That was the older man's own doing. He brought it to himself the second he thought he could still manipulate Jun's life by choosing someone else for him.   
  
"No, you are not," his father hissed, eyeing him, then Sho-san, and the protective arm Sho-san had kept wounded around him. "If you are, then you wouldn't -"   
  
"I am mated, Father," he said, firmly, feeling Sho-san's grip tightening around him considerably. Sho-san wouldn't say anything, until he absolutely have to. "Surely, you didn't think, even for one second, that I'm going to abandon my mate just because you have decided to choose someone else for me."   
  
"And for a perfectly good reason, don't you think?" the older man gritted, eyes narrowed at them. "This - this isn't the life I would have wanted for you...and that - that worthless animal...you couldn't possibly be thinking that -"   
  
Jun shook his head, cutting his father's words off. "Oh, but I do, Father. I do. This person you are calling an animal is the father of my unborn child, your future grandchildren..."    
  
"You are not bearing the child of a lowlife -" his Father said, jerking an angry thumb towards Sho-san, Sho-san whipping his head around to give Jun's father a look that spoke volume, growling low but fierce, and Jun's father blinking a few times as he stared back with an almost stupefied look on on his face.   
  
"W-What the -" Jun's father muttered, hands shaking. "wait, wait, y-you're - you're an Alpha?"    
  
The grin Sho-san threw Jun's father was as confident as it was deadly, and Jun couldn't have been more proud of his mate than he was at the moment. He had his suspicions about this pack being made up specifically of Alpha wolves, and that he'd been entangled with one the moment he answered to the mate-call, but he hadn't thought to ask.   
  
His father knew it, of course, of course, being an Alpha wolf himself; he had realized this right after Sho-san allowed his wolf to slide into the surface, enough for it to communicate freely with Jun's father.   
  
"Not in the sense that you suspected me to be, but yes, I guess you can say that I am." Sho-san agreed.    
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, Matsumoto-san," Sho-san added, bowing his head in respect even as he gestured towards the door. "I have stuff to discuss with my mate and your presence is hindering me from doing so. If you could be so kindly leave with your other son, peacefully, I may be persuaded to not mention this incident to my Alpha, so as to avoid any possible trouble with regards to your, um, unexpected visit."    
  
If Jun's father showed any indication that he was mad, he didn't show it. But his eyes did narrow when Ohno made to open the door for him, gesturing him out before walking back to his mate's side like nothing happened.   
  
"Come visit your mother sometimes," Jun's father said as he went for the door, Jun's brother trailing after him. "She misses you."   
  
Jun bowed his head and did his best not to tear up at the memory of that kind-hearted woman who raised him as if he was her own.   
  
"Tell her I will," he said.    
  
His father didn't answer but he did tilt his head just so, before he walked out of the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 + Epilogue

Originally posted in LJ

 

++

 

"So, are you, or are you not?" Ninomiya-san mused from his perch on Ohno's lap, his eyes bright with curiousity. Sho noted the way their hands were clasped firmly together over Ninomiya-san's bulging tummy, while Ohno's other free hand alternate between rubbing circles around it and stroking his mate's arm softly.

In other times, Sho would find the sight of them a little too cringy for his taste (and Jun's too) but right now, he just couldn't give a damn.

His fingers tingled with the urge to touch Jun all the fuck over, whereas Jun couldn't sit still, grinning from ear to ear because Sho couldn't either.

He was just so happy he might burst open if he couldn't kiss Jun right now.

"I could be," Jun mumbled, "and if I'm not, well, we could actually start working on it immediately. I mean, as soon as possible. After you guys leave, that is." Jun added before he leaned in, stopping just a shy away from kissing Sho.

"Hey hey hey," Ninomiya-san whined loudly, before Sho could even put his hands where he wanted them, around Jun's hips or forearms to tug him in. Jun giggled, and god, Sho felt the urge increased tenfolds, the need throbbing under his skin was so strong he could barely breathe through it. 

He really, really need to kiss Jun right now lest he would go crazy. 

He leaned in, eyes darting between Jun's pretty mouth and equally pretty eyes, anticipation bubbling hot and fierce in his chest; they were almost nose to nose when Ninomiya-san was there again, whining loudly and effectively stopping Sho from rightfully stealing Jun's breath straight from his mouth.

"Hey! Absolutely no eating faces while we're still here! Think of my poor baby, you disgusting animals!"

"Then go home!" he grunted as he went for Jun's hands. He lifted them up to his lips and pressed soft kisses over Jun's knuckles, enjoying the way Jun had brightened up as if he couldn't exactly help it.

"Yeah, Kazu, I think it's better if we leave," it was Ohno this time, sounding amused more than anything. Sho gave his best friend a distracted thumbs up in answer, paying their friends no mind as Ohno literally carried his pregnant mate straight to the door.

**

The second the lock clicked, Sho was instantly on him, crowding him against the couch where he'd been bitten and fucked the first time, the very same night they were paired.

"Finally alone," Sho said, fingertip skimming the side of Jun's jaw. Jun shivered involuntarily in response, eyes raking Sho's face hungrily, affection and disbelief mingling in his chest. 

"You told my father to fuck off," he said the first thing that came to mind, grabbing Sho's forearms for purchase. He was shaking something bad, torn between tugging Sho down for a kiss or shoving Sho off him so he could settle on top of his mate and ride him till they're both screaming. 

Sho's upper lip twitched in answer. "I - Actually, I didn't -"

"You fucking told my father to fuck off, I can't fucking believe it," Jun exclaimed, grinning before he could even stop himself. It was one thing to see the ever formidable Matsumoto Hiroshi being caught off-guard, tongue-tied when he realized Sho wasn't backing down on a challenge, even if it was against another pack's Alpha.

It was honestly an enticing sight, and Jun would never get the image of his father's eyes almost popping out of their sockets in shock, finding out that his loser of a son had somehow ended up entangled with an Alpha wolf without his help.

Sho's fingers cupped his cheek and Jun went to him willingly. He was ready for Sho when Sho leaned down for a kiss, tongue finding Sho's own with so little difficulty. Soon he was sucking Sho's tongue eagerly, shifting under Sho's weight as Sho hummed into his mouth.

"He was going to take you away," Sho panted into his mouth a moment later, pulling away to breathe air back into their lungs but not completely moving away. Jun loved the way Sho was so unwilling to break their connection after they kiss, his hands possessively roaming the muscles on Sho's back under his shirt absently. 

"I had no choice but to tell him I'm not letting him take my mate away from me."

Jun leaned up and kissed Sho's left eye. "You made him think I'm pregnant." he said, giggling at the memory of his father's face upon hearing it. "He's going to make such a huge fuss about it when he gets home."

Sho shrugged and kissed him again. "I don't see any problem there," Sho said.

"But I'm not pregnant."

" _Yet_." Sho followed. 

There was that seemingly unfamiliar bright glint behind Sho's eyes that told Jun Sho wasn't backing out of this, either, and Jun felt his stomach clenched with the idea of spending the next few days in bed, getting fucked to the nines until they got the result they needed.

Jun shook his head, but even his wolf seemed enticed with the idea. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. It was one thing to be certain about himself and his needs, and it was another to expect the same from the person who was the sole reason he wanted those needs fulfilled, after all. 

Sho swiped a finger under his eyes and chuckled. "You're doubting me now?"

"Having kids is an entirely different ballgame, Sho-san," he said, "I hope you know that."

Sho smiled, and it was the one that made him look younger than his age. His eyes crinkled in a way that had Jun's fingers tingle with the urge to touch, his throat dry as he stared up at Sho's happiness radiating on every inch of his face.

"Let me be honest with you," Sho said, cupping Jun's chin and making Jun look up to him. There's honesty in the way he smiled, and Jun found himself basking on it, hard. He couldn't help it; it was difficult not to when his mate was everything he didn't know he wanted and needed, and knowing that the feeling was mutual was a wonderful addition to that, too. 

"I - Will you believe me if I tell you I have never thought of having one of my own, until I saw you?" Sho said, his voice low and his gaze impossibly tender. "I didn't know I want them, until that day you sat down on this couch and asked me for the bite."

"Sho-san -" he mumbled, but Sho beat him to it.

"And I didn't realize I wanted someone so badly until you came along," Sho added, fingers tender on Jun's skin. "Or even a family of my own. But maybe because it's you. I knew I've wanted you to bear my children the moment I marked you mine that night, and that hasn't changed, Jun. It won't. Not ever."

Jun chuckled, but it was wet-sounding and a little shaky at the edges. His mate sure knew how to make Jun's heartbeat skip by simply saying the words Jun didn't know he needed to hear.

"And here I am, thinking you hated me on sight," Jun murmured, heat gathering at the corner of his eyes. It was simply impossible not to get emotional in the face of such surprising confession. 

Sho swiped a finger under his eyes, then leaned down to kiss his brow. "You have to forgive my reaction then. I was under the impression that our Alpha was fucking with me, finding me a mate who was clearly out of my league."

Jun snorted. "You make it sound like anyone would be too lucky to have me."

"I'm not just saying it, Jun," Sho said, cupping his chin and lifting his face and holding his gaze. "I mean it. You're out of everyone's league. I seriously need to ask the Alpha again if he was sure he's giving you to me because, fuck, I couldn't fucking believe it. You're just - you're perfect. I honestly didn't know what I did to deserve you."

Jun shook his head and wormed his hands around the back of Sho's head, pulling him down and shutting him up by kissing him. More of these confessions and he swore his heart would simply burst on its own and eventually kill him. 

He obviously couldn't allow that.

"Jun -"

"Shut up, Sho-san," he murmured, without heat, as he wriggled out of Sho's weight pinning him on the couch to flip their positions over, until he had Sho beneath him, straddling Sho's hips. Without another word, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly behind him, before reaching down to do the same with Sho's own.

"Aren't we going to -" Sho started to say, but Jun didn't let him. He found that kissing Sho to shut him up was the best way to go about doing things he wanted done as soon as possible, without Sho interrupting him every goddamn time. 

He took his time, sliding his tongue across Sho's bottom lip before giving it a gentle bite. Sho opened up for him, stroked his tongue along Sho's before Jun gave in to the need and sucked Sho's tongue eagerly. His fingers roamed Sho's torso, tracing his muscled chest then abs, then up his shoulders, before tugging lightly at Sho's nipples. He lipped his way down to Sho's jaw, his neck, kissing his way down to Sho's adams apple before moving further down, leaving wet kisses on his wake. When he reached Sho's navel, he looked up to find Sho bracing himself up on his elbows and watching him, his lips red and bruised.

"I want to do this right here, where we started." he said, fingers expertly unbuttoning Sho's fly without breaking their gazes. He could barely contain his excitement, pulling down Sho's zipper and tracing the shape of Sho's cock through the soft fabric of his boxers. Sho's breath hissed out through tightly clenched teeth, and Jun felt the primal need to draw out every one of those sounds out of his mate's mouth if he could.

"God. Jun -"

He lowered his head at the same time he tugged the confining fabric down, letting Sho's dick out with a hum. Then he was nosing Sho's hard-on as he palmed Sho's hips, shifting atop Sho and sitting on his haunches for better leverage. Afterwards, he held the base of Sho's cock with one hand before licking an experimental swipe across the sensitive head, tracing the slit with the tips of his tongue and feeling Sho's body tremble in response.

Sho groaned as if wounded, and Jun did the action twice, tasting the first burst of saltiness beneath his tongue. Sho's fingers migrated to Jun's forearms, just before Jun shifted above Sho properly, opened his mouth wide enough to guide the wide crest of Sho's cock into Jun's mouth, and sucked.

Jun swallowed around the head and barely restrained the urge to mewl in answer to Sho's growl, their wolves howling in unison. Jun took his time, didn't rush, and just enjoy the way Sho's cock throbbed in his mouth, the way he was slowly taking all of Sho until he was poking the back of Jun's throat. 

"Ah, _fuck_ -" Sho cursed, fingers grabbing Jun's arms for support as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Jun moved as needed, pushing himself down and supporting himself with just his elbows without dislodging Sho. "Christ. Jun, ah, shit!"

Jun moaned through his mouthful, breathing through his nose on the downtake, letting his tongue do the work. Soon, Sho was reduced into a stiff, cursing mess beneath him, fingers clawing at Jun's arms and back while his hips stuttered up from the couch, shallowly but firmly fucking Jun's mouth, meeting Jun halfway.

"J-Jun, please, no more, I'm gonna, ah shit -" Sho grumbled, pulling Jun roughly away and kissing him, tasting himself on Jun's tongue. When Sho pulled back, his eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with yet unfulfilled passion.

"Wait, let me just -" he said, scrambling to go back to where he was before, hand reaching down to take a hold of Sho's dick once more. But Sho beat him to it, arms branding around his hips and tugging him in. 

"I know," Sho said, kissing his face, his eyes, his chin. "But not now, okay? I'm going to come inside you, Jun. In you. Right now."

"Sho-san -"

Sho maneuvered them this time, hopping out of the couch so he could kick his jeans and boxers all the way off before he helped Jun out of his. 

" _Shhh_ ," Sho hushed him, kissing both his knees softly. "I got you. I'm right here, Jun. I'm not going anywhere."

Jun trusted Sho enough to allow himself to be laid open, naked and vulnerable for Sho to see, chest heaving hard as his arms welcomed Sho down for a hungry kiss. 

++

It was like the first time, but a hundred times better.

Sho took his time savoring Jun like this, spread open for him as he licked his way inside Jun with barely restrained hunger. He had three fingers inside Jun, scissoring and crooking them inside, readying Jun for what's to come. They've done this a lot of times for Sho to know when Jun was capable of taking more, his tongue retracting just far enough to trace Jun's entrance teasingly.

Jun whimpered deliciously in response, and Sho had to raise his head just high enough to look at Jun, amazed yet again with how flexible his mate was. Jun was gripping his own legs up, affording Sho more space to move. His skin was misted with sweat, his chest tainted with red up to his neck. His abs shift with every slide of Sho's fingers inside him, allowing Sho an unobstructed view of Jun's body.

" _God,_ you should see yourself right now, Jun," he muttered, ducking his head for a quick suck on Jun's cock before he let it pop out of his mouth. "You're so fucking hot, Jun. So fucking beautiful."

"Sho, Sho -" Jun breathed, eyes half-closed; he looked delirious, lost in sensation, and Sho wanted to give him more. Three, four strokes and he could already feel the way Jun's inner muscles contract around his fingers, sucking them in like a tight, little fist. 

"You're ready for me? Jun, tell me." he whispered, ragged against Jun's navel, as he withdrew his fingers one by one. Jun shivered uncontrollably in answer, groaning at the lost of Sho's fingers inside him.

"Yes, yes, Sho, please -"

Sho's took a hold of his cock in one hand, stroking himself as he pushed Jun's legs down with the other. He was so hard that it was almost painful, the ache in his thighs mirroring the throbbing in his groin. Jun readily parted his legs and welcomed Sho's weight like an anchor, shifting his hips just so Sho could line up above him, aiming the head of his aching cock into Jun's waiting entrance.

"Please, please -" Jun whimpered, mouth seeking Sho's. The animal within Sho groaned along with him, before roaring in triumph the second Sho jerked his hips and filled Jun's ass in one swift motion.

++

Jun felt like flying.

It probably had to do with the fact that Sho was fucking him so hard that the sensation pooling around his thighs was doubling on its own. He could barely keep up, could barely keep his eyes open even when he felt Sho's arms around his hips, dragging him up. He could only moan, hands finding purchase around Sho's shoulders as he threw his head back in surrender, letting the pleasure take over everything else. 

He was barely aware of his hips moving to counter the movement, could barely keep up with the hard fucking as Sho quite literally lifted him sat him on Sho's lap until he was already there. They were sweating all over, and Jun felt sensitive in all the places they were touching. 

"God, I'm gonna -"

Jun's fingers tightened on Sho's hair, lips finding Sho's and sucking on Sho's tongue. This was going to be huge, he thought, barely hearing his own thoughts through the sounds of Sho's balls smacking against his ass, his belly tightening in response to the oncoming wave of orgasm.

"Together," he hissed, and Sho growled in answer. Before Jun could do anything, however, Sho held him down and made him kneel in between Sho's legs, cursing under his breath.

"Hold on to me," Sho gritted, watching Jun splayed his knees further apart, before Sho was back into fucking him. It was so good, deliciously so, and Jun could only watch the way Sho would pull his cock out of Jun's ass till the head remained, before slamming back in with such force that left them both breathless. 

"Close, oh fuck, so close!" Sho cursed, and Jun whimpered, watching his cock throbbing in between his legs. He was close, too, he could feel it, letting Sho know by throwing his head back and keening.

"Ah fuck, fuck!" Sho cursed and started fucking him twice as hard and twice as fast. Jun could only hold on, eyes tightly shut as Sho's movements halted to a stop at the end of the third thrust, Jun shaking and coming at the end of it, feeling the spread of familiar warmth inside him as Sho jerked his hips shallowly into him again to prolong the pleasure.

++

"I could really get used to this," Jun purred into his chest. It was warm, warmer with their limbs tangled together like this but Sho found that he didn't mind it, not even for a bit. He reached down to take Jun's hand in his and threaded their fingers together.

He hummed in agreement and pressed his lips against the side of Jun's temple. 

"What, the sex?" he asked, already distracted at the way Jun was sliding his fingertips across his damp chest. 

"Being with you, you big pervert," Jun said, slapping his chest lightly in retaliation. 

"Not the sex?" he repeated, just to be sure. Jun slapped him again for good measure, but it was evident in the way Jun was trying to hide his face against Sho's neck told Sho that he was embarrassed. 

"Shut up."

Sho smiled. He loved teasing Jun as much as he loved doing everything with Jun. 

He loved Jun, period.

"I love you."

Jun's head whipped up it collided painfully against Sho's chin. Sho groaned, barely resisting the urge to laugh when Jun scrambled up to check on Sho.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"No, I think you've just dislocated my jaw. Can you please check the floor, too? I think I've lost a few teeth as well."

Jun slapped him on the forehead. "You're hilarious." he said, but went to him willingly when Sho pulled him down in his arms, moving Jun just so they were leaning into each other, Jun's forehead against his own.

"I just told you I love you and you went all violent." he mused, kissing Jun's pouting lips, the beauty mark above it. 

"You surprised me!" Jun exclaimed, but the way his cheeks were tainted pink didn't escape Sho, or the fact that Jun didn't comment on Sho's untimely love confession. He grinned. His mate was so cute when embarrassed.

"Remind me not to surprise you again, then," he said, laughing softly. "Who knew I have a violent wolf for a mate?"

"I'm not violent," Jun retorted, letting himself be kissed. "You were just a little out of it."

"It's because we had so much sex," he complained, but only halfhearted. "I'm tired."

"Are you complaining?"

"No," he quickly answered. "Never. I'll never get tired of you, Jun."

"You're just saying that because you have a deadline. What if I'm still not pregnant by the end of the month? Father will hunt your ass."

"Are you saying I'm impotent?" Sho dared, cupping his mate's ass softly to prove his point.

Jun's lips curled with amusement, his eyes lit with something more. Wriggling his ass, Jun mumbled, "If you are, I'm leaving you."

"Harsh."

"Father expects no less than five children from me," Jun said, eyes twinkling with silent mischief. "If you're not up to the challenge, tell me now so I could find someone else who is."

Sho knew it was deliberately done to dare him, but the wolf within him snarled in protest just the same. Before Jun could open his mouth again, he was once again trapped underneath Sho's body, mouth parted in a gasp as Sho speared his cock into Jun's still sensitive rear with a low growl.

"Hell if I will," he grunted, then, "Five, you said?"  Jun nodded, lips pursed. Sho thrust hard, filling Jun completely. 

"I'll add two, just to be safe, yeah?"

"Ah, Sho -"

++

EPILOGUE

"I hate full moons," Nino complained next to him, the other man's attention darting between his sleeping son on the crib and the dark path leading to where the wolves were howling from a distance. 

Jun snorted but otherwise said nothing, and just opted on making sure he was comfortable on the futon Sho had laid out for him to lie down before his mate broke into a run with the others. 

"We could be busy making baby number two tonight, but instead, he's out there, rolling in the mud like a common pig. Disgusting."

"I didn't know you were thinking of having another one, considering how painful it was to give birth, you said so yourself, right?" Jun returned, resting his hands over his baby bump.

"It was my first time, okay? Give me some damn slack." Nino retorted with a huff.

"You were throwing a huge fit even before your water broke, Nino. The Alpha's wife nearly had a conniption when you ended up kicking Alpha in the face and knocked him unconscious. Sho was so terrified that he was actually considering chaining me to the bed when it's my turn to give birth," he said, chuckling. "You traumatized everyone giving birth to that pup, and now you want another one? Unbelievable."

"Oh-chan was an only child," Nino said, his voice impossibly soft. "and his mother died giving birth to him. It might sound ridiculous but - but I want to give him more than what he had. A big family. Pups he could trip over when he comes back home after work. A family of his own. A mate he could lean on whenever he needed one."

Jun turned to his friend, who looked lost in thought. Jun would probably not understand how hard it was for Nino to stay with Ohno, knowing how badly broken Ohno was deep inside, even before they were paired. Jun's only problem with Sho was the fact that Sho had no idea how to phrase his words properly when Jun was around him in the beginning, but all that were resolved not long after. 

Nino, Jun knew, still had to fight for Ohno, even now. To be with him, to stay with him. It was undeniable that Ohno loved Nino with all he had, with everything he was, but the scar of his past still haunted them even now. Nino had to work hard to make sure Ohno was made aware that Nino was staying, no matter what happened.

Quietly, Jun reached over to pat Nino's knee, offering comfort he knew the other man needed. Nino looked down and smiled, a tad softer around the edges.

"I'm sure Ohno would be delighted to know that you want to give birth to an army of puppy to make him happy, but please, think about yourself, too, yeah?"

"Of course," Nino answered, quietly, turning his gaze back to the darkness and smiling just the slightest bit. Jun straightened, hearing their footsteps even before they came into view.

Coming from behind the house, the four wolves appeared, naked only from the waist up. Nino helped him up so he could sit, fondly watching Ohno and Sho bumping shoulders on their way towards them. Yamashita and Aiba quickly disappeared after greeting him and Nino, probably to head home to their respective mates.

"Good thing you're all covered and wearing pants now," Nino snorted, letting himself be kissed despite his earlier qualms about his mate coming back all muddy. "I thought I would have to cover Matsumoto's eyes to make sure he doesn't see your family jewels on display again."

"After the first five times? Nope, Nino. I've already learned my lesson." Ohno said, stroking Nino's cheek softly before he stoop down to kiss his son's forehead.

Sho went to Jun, ignoring Nino's jibe. "Hello, beautiful," Sho murmured, kissing Jun's cheek before lowering his head to kiss Jun's tummy, fingers rubbing soft circles over and around the top. "And how's my little one?"

"Surprisingly behaved," Jun said, chuckling. "He stopped squirming the moment you guys started howling, I was actually surprised about it myself."

Sho chuckled in return. "That's my little wolf." 

"Are we going back now?" Jun heard Nino say, just as Sho helped him up from his sprawl on the futon. 

"Yeah," Ohno said. "Can I carry him?" Ohno asked, pointing at his sleeping son, while Sho offered his hand to Jun, helping him up. 

"No, you'll wake him."

"I'll be very careful, I promise."

"Tsk."

"Please?"

"You have mud all over you," Nino complained, putting the baby away. "He'll get dirty." 

"Shall I take this pants off, then?" Ohno pouted.

"Do that and I'll make sure you're sleeping outside the house, you stupid wolf." Nino mumbled, turned to wave a hand at them and walked away, leaving Ohno behind.

Ohno half-jogged to follow him. "I was kidding!"

"Kidding, my ass!"

Sho bracketed his arm around Jun and whispered, "You'll let me carry the baby, too, okay?" softly, into his ear. Jun laughed.

"You'll do more than carry him. You'll change his diapers and wake up in the middle of the night to feed him."

Sho looked at him as if he was thinking about it. Jun couldn't help but snicker, jabbing his mate on the chest.

"You look scared already," he teased, "and here I thought you want five of this. Are you still sure? You can still back-out, you know?"

Sho growled, pulling him close for a hard kiss. "Scared? Me? Don't joke now, Jun."

"Well, then, prove it."

Sho grinned. "I know a challenge when I hear one, Matsumoto," he whispered, lips against Jun's ear. "and that one obviously is. Well, let's hope your arms and knees are ready for what I have in mind." Sho added, voice thick with want just as he lowered his hand on Jun's backside, squeezing one of Jun's butt possessively.

Jun wriggled teasingly before leaning in to kiss the tips of Sho's nose.

"Well, you won't know it until you try it, right?" Jun countered, batting his lashes at Sho exaggeratedly. 

Sho growled, obviously affected. Jun couldn't help but kiss him again, his wolf huffing in delight as Sho cursed under his breath and pulled himself away, only so he could bend and scoop Jun into his arms, bridal style.

"Whoops!"

"Shhh, I got you."

"Sho-san! Put me down, oh my god!" he panicked, but he was automatically wrapping his hands around Sho's neck for dear life. Jesus, what if Sho tripped and accidentally dropped him, the baby might - 

Sho kissed Jun's worries away. "I'm not going to drop you, okay? Stop squirming. It's faster for us to reach the house this way."

"You're a jerk, oh my god, my baby."

"Shhh."

"Oh god."

"I love you. Shhh."

"You're not getting any after this, Sakurai. I'm serious."

"Try me."

"I'm serious - oh my god, ahhh -"

"Fuck, Jun -"

"Oh my god, take off your damn pants, it's so dirty, ohhh -"

"Shit."

"Sakurai!"  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 


End file.
